


Made In My Image

by J_Squared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Dark, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dark fic, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, Gangbang, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Heavy Drinking, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reference to TV Shows and Movies, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Skinny Dipping, Small reference to scat, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Squared/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: Sheriff always wanted a son, someone he could mould into the perfect toy. Now that he has Stiles, everything should fall into place, right?Aka, super dark fic with Sterek mixed in.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, I repeat A DARK FIC. Please don't read if you can't handle dark ideas. I am uploading this short intro to find out if people are actually interested in me writing the fic. So far I have around 15k already written, but I want to be sure people will read it if I continue. This fic is dark, really dark, unlike anything I've done before. I wanted to try this because they've always intrigued me. I liked how they made me feel more than your typical lovers story. I personally feel it doesn't even maintain the darkness that is created in the intro, but I'll let you be the judge of that. 
> 
> I tagged rape already, even though it doesn't occur within the intro as it is something that will happen. I feel you should be warned in advance. If you would like to know other dark themes I have already wrote, I will include some in the end notes to help give you a better idea of this fic.
> 
> I do not condone the actions within this fic, it is literature and should never be recreated! This is just for me to challenge myself and write a fic that diverts from typical reader expectations.
> 
> \- J
> 
> P.S. If it's not your thing please don't fill the comments with negative or hateful words. Just move on.
> 
> P.S.S. I also don't have a beta so there might be mistakes I have missed.
> 
> P.S.S.S. The opening paragraph, it's written weirdly on purpose. The two contrasting images are dramatically opposite - it's a narrative technique.

Stiles never had what any one would consider, a normal childhood. From his very birth his life defied all expectations society placed on a young baby boys life. First, he didn't cry all night long. Nope, instead if he woke, he would watch around him with curiosity, making out shapes and colours that he could picture back to as he grew older. Second, he barely pooped. Now this one, although a miracle for his parents when it came to changing diapers, it was especially convenient for his father.

His father was John Stilinski, current Sheriff of Beacon Creek. He was loved by all who met him, seeing him as a respectable, loving family man. He had them all fooled. You see, John was like those teachers and priests that you hear about on the news, who joined a profession simply to gain access. Access to what you ask? Well the answer is simple - little boys and girls they could manipulate for their own benefit.

Of course Claudia, his wife, had no knowledge of this. She was deceived like everyone else. Indeed, she trusted her husband to no end, which was what caused her downfall.

John only needed Claudia for one thing - a son. So from the very moment he saw her and her trusting ways, he set his plan in motion. He courted her and was officially dating her by the end of the week. And by the end of the month, well, she was pregnant. John was ecstatic to hear the news, but played the part of a scared first time father. He made Claudia think she convinced him they'd be ok. They had a house, they had his job security and they were to be married to each other, she was so sure they'd live happily ever after. But of course genetics had to get in the way.

On the third doctors appointment, John was finally able to convince Claudia to ask for the sex of the baby. He needed to be sure his plan was working. And he was glad he had, because unfortunately his greatest fear came true. They were having a girl. Claudia was over joyed, crying all day from happiness, calling all their family and friends to spread the news. John on the other hand was furious. He blamed Claudia, she was the one with the all female side of the family. He hated her for making him do this.

So two weeks after the doctors appointment Claudia was attacked on the way home from a friends house. As a result, she lost the baby. All her friends and family crowded round her to support her, whilst John was at work searching day in day out for the monster that did this to her. Or so they thought. In reality, John was screwing male prostitutes in alleyways and college students in club bathrooms. It made him feel complete having a tight ass of a younger boy at the end of his cock. But he needed more, he needed to shape one of his own.

So at the end of the month, John finally convinced Claudia to have sex again. She forced him to wear a condom, not ready for another child just yet. John had other plans though. So for the next month, every time they would have sex - which was only one or twice a week, another reason he needed a boy of his own, to satisfy his high sex drive - he would pierce a hole in the condom, hiding the evidence after so she never found out.

His efforts paid off as he found Claudia crying on the toilet one day after work. He cradled her and whispered soft promises in her ear, all the while picturing his new baby boy that was growing inside of her.

Their baby was born April 8th at 2:30am. He was 6.3 pounds and the most beautiful thing John had ever seen. He wanted to steal him right there and then. But he knew he couldn't, he had to play the next part carefully or it would all of been for nothing.

So for the following months John played happy family with Claudia. They took turns doing late night feedings. They took turns changing his diapers. And they took turns running his baths. Eventually, John even went out of his way to make sure he was always home from work in time for his baby's bath time. He was a good father like that.

They named him Stiles, Claudia's decision, but he let her have it. Unlikely John will be using it much as the boy got older. He never let her know that though, complementing how well the name suited him every time she sang it.

All their family and friends credited John on how cute his son was and how amazing of a father he was, being so attentive and hands on. John took great joy in knowing how they had no idea how hard hearing that made him. Unfortunately Stiles was too young for him to play with just yet, that would come later.

However, John started to realise how jealous Claudia made him, being the one getting to feed Stiles full of nutrition. He wanted to know that Stiles knew how much he cared about him as well. So when they moved to bottles, John always made sure to add something extra - his cum. It would help build up the baby's hunger for it, as well as supply him with much needed protein. Not that he wanted his baby to get much bigger though. No, he wanted his child to be small, lean and pale forever.

It was time for the next phase of Johns plan once they did change from breast milk to formula milk however. He had a small window of opportunity. You see, he needed Claudia around long enough for her to provide everything Stiles needed to grow, but after she was done, he needed to remove her before the baby became too aware and attached. So a week after they had fully changed over, he convinced Claudia to allow him to take Stiles out for a walk. He packed the stroller, kissed his wife goodbye and made his way to the park.

When he returned, he saw patrol cars and ambulances parked outside his house. It was time for his game face. He kicked and cried and yelled out in pain when he heard the news. His beloved wife Claudia had been savagely beaten to death.

The rest of the day was filled with him answering typical police questions and listening to counsellors and other whacks offer him any support he might need. He refused it all, demanding he just needed his son. Hours later, he was allowed to leave, returning to his home. The detectives cleaned it within a few hours, saying there was minimal damage. That's how John intended it. He paid off a local criminal that was on the police database, instructing him to kill his wife and take pleasure if it suits him. But much like himself, the man had a strong disdain for he opposite sex. He tried to ask for a go with his son, but John shut that down fast. His son wasn't ready just yet.

They stayed in that house for another month before John demanded they move, telling all their friends and family staying in the town his wife was murdered was too much for him and his son to handle. So he was relocated to a small town called Beacon Hills. He purposely chose this one for one reason. It was filled with like minded people that welcomed him and his son with open arms, and eventually, open legs.


	2. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT* Beware of tags and read end notes if you are not comfortable with certain themes. This chapter is pretty graphic.
> 
> I don't really have a logic to how I'm going to upload this story. I'll upload it in big chucks, as often as possible. Most likely weekly. I just wanted to get another (proper) chapter out today to give people a better example of the direction this fic is taking. I already have a chunk of the next chapter done, a little teaser - Sterek.
> 
> If I have left any tags out, please tell me so I can add them.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> \- J

"One. Two. Three."

John watched from behind the curtain as his baby boy counted, hiding his smile as he saw him peak from behind his hands.

"Four. Five. Seven. Nine. Ten. Ready or not I'm coming!" He screeched with delight as he already began running around the room searching for the older man.

John watched the boy, his boy, run around the room naked without hesitation. He trained the boy ever since he started understanding the idea of clothing that they were to be worn for three reasons only. The first was if they were outside. The second was if they had company. And the third was if John instructed him to. But other than that, Stiles remained naked, sometimes joined by John. Today was one of those days.

You see, they were playing a game John found most enjoyable when playing with his boy. They had started a few months back, and have been playing it almost daily ever since. The game was Johns own twist on the traditional hide and seek. John would hide and Stiles would find him. Once his son did he was rewarded with his special juice.

This special juice of his was something he could only get if he was a good boy. And since Stiles loved his juice and how happy it made his daddy to make it for him, Stiles was always on his best behaviour. At the beginning, John used to have to sneak it into his food, but one day he felt comfortable enough getting Stiles to drink it straight from the source. He's never regretted it since. Sure it took a couple weeks before Stiles would figure out how to get the juice himself, before that John would have to make it for him and shoot it into Stiles' mouth. Now however, Stiles was a natural, bringing John off within minutes and swallowing back his load with enthusiasm. He was perfect.

"Where are you?" Stiles had one hand on his hip, the other tapping against his lower lip. It was the one John particularly loved to bite

When John had first started to kiss his boy, it was with soft pecks on his lips, training him to see it as a form of praise. The boy hungered for his dad's praise at all times, eventually coming to his dad for kisses throughout the day rather than waiting for John to come to him. This is what led to John trying something more drastic, one day forcing his tongue into Stiles' mouth. The boy didn't know what to do at first, just sitting there awkwardly whilst his dad explored. But eventually he learnt how to reciprocate, or at least how well a two year old could. The kisses were sloppy and inexperienced, but John loved them nonetheless.

Stiles checked under the kitchen table, in the coats closest and even under the sofa. The bewilderment in the boys expression made John hard with anticipation. Each time the boy bent over to search a low area made Johns restraint waver as he desperately wanted to pound his son hard into the floor or across the kitchen table.

John had to restrain himself however as that was something Stiles' body couldn't handle just yet. He tried once, not with his cock but with his lubed up finger. He had just given Stiles a bath, the boys skin was soft from the soap, and John couldn't stop rubbing him. He had started to kiss and lick the boys body, earning him giggles from his son. Each time he would stop, Stiles would grab his head to make him continue. So far his small penis being played with had no real effect on the boy, Stiles preferring for his belly, back or neck to be focused on. This day however, since his boy was clean, John went lower, kissing and licking at the boys ass. Stiles liked it at first, pushing it up towards into his dad's face, making sure he didn't stop. Unfortunately John got carried away, something he had regretted ever since. He lubed up his middle finger and pushed it past the rim of his boy, promising him it would make him feel good. It didn't, instead having the opposite effect. Stiles cried for hours after that, and flinched for weeks anytime Johns hands would go anywhere near his ass. From that day John forced himself to take it slow, he wanted a compliant boy, not one he had to force himself upon.

The boy went back and checked the places he had already looked for his father, making sure he hadn't missed him. Stiles was never one to give up easily, something John loved about his boy. It would come in handy when he starts to make the boy work harder to get him off. But that was for the future, now he had to maintain the love his son currently has for his cock. So with a quick jerk to help harden himself, he slowly pushed his cock out through the slit between the curtains, waiting for his boy to notice.

It only took a second, Stiles' feet already taking off when he saw his fathers cock hanging between the fabric. "Caught." He clapped before wrapping his mouth around the head of Johns cock. The boys mouth was currently unable to take any more, but eventually John would train him to take it all. For now though he was content, throwing his head back as he felt his boys warm mouth suck on his flesh, tongue tickling the slit just like his father had taught him. John remembers a time when he had to bribe the boy to prevent him from getting bored, promising him ice cream and other goodies if he drank all his juice. Now however Stiles was fully self driven, never leaving his dad's cock till all his juice was drank.

Their days usually consisted of John receiving a good morning blow job, two or three spread out throughout the day, then another before they went to bed. They shared a bed so it was easy, and throughout the day, John was able to do a lot of his work at home, manipulating the station to feeling sorry for the single father who lost his wife in the most horrific way possible. John even thinks Claudia's parents are still looking for her killer, unbeknown to them that he was currently in Mexico, balls deep in child sex slaves no doubt.

So with him rarely leaving for work, and the two sharing a bed, Stiles and his father were never apart. The days they were however, no matter how long, Stiles knew the rules. He was forbidden to talk or act how he normally did. He must always keep their playtime hidden and never ask for juice whilst company is around. Sure John had friends that knew about Stiles, knew exactly what he was doing, that's because they were doing the exact same with their own boys. But Stiles wasn't at the stage were John would start sharing him yet, but damn did he look forward to it.

The following years went the same, Stiles still not ready to be penetrated yet. But John was getting impatient, he wanted to try more with his boy, but couldn't figure out were to start. Luckily for him Stiles created the perfect opportunity when he was four.

They were laying in bed together one night, cuddled up in each other's arms when it happened. Stiles was fully trained but swore he didn't feel it coming. So when John had a lap soaked in urine and a sobbing boy in his arms, he had an idea.

"Stiles, baby." He whispered as he gently rubbed the boys head. "It's ok. I forgive you." He took the sobbing boys face in his hands and tilted it up to look at him. The boys eyes were bloodshot and his nose was wet with snot, but John swore it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen his son. It was a glimpse to how he would look choking on his cock and it made him shiver at the thought. But first he had to focus on the task at hand. "Listen, what you did can never happen again unless I say so ok?" Stiles nodded his head, whipping at his tears. "Good. But daddy has a favour to ask."

"Wh- wh- what is it?" He stuttered out, still recovering from the fit of crying he had just experienced.

"Will you let daddy do the same back? I think it's only fair." John could see the confusion in the boys face. "Listen, it's like your special juice. It's something I can do, but you can't just yet. Right?" Stiles nodded, this time looking down and reaching for John piss soaked cock. "Wow." John said with a laugh, smiling down at how easy his son was to convince. "Not here." He said as he picked up his sticky son and made way to their en-suite.

He entered the shower, and placed his son carefully on the floor. "Ok lad, I need you on your knees for me, ok?" Stiles nodded, falling to his knees as he had many times before. John could feel himself getting hard, cock was so used to getting played with at this stage it has a mind of its own. But he had to hurry, no one liked pissing with a hard on. "Now, keep your mouth and eyes closed ok?" He would save that for another day.

Once his boy was ready, eyes and mouth shut tight, John took his member in his hand and relaxed. His stream shot out, hitting the boys stomach first, running down between his legs, coating his small penis. John slowly elevated his cock upwards, directing his stream across both nipples, then the boys neck and finally his face. The boy sputtered and turned away, causing the stream to soak his hair instead. John wanted to be mad at the boy, but it was his first time, he had to be patient. So he lowered the remaining urine down towards the boys cock again, watching it be pushed around by the force of it. As his final trickles fell, he fully took in the picture in front of him. His piss drenched boy was a sight to be worshiped. His cock had reached fully erect from the sight, sticking straight out towards his young son.

"Stiles. Turn around."

Stiles turned, whipping his eyes to stop piss from getting in them before opening them. He broke out into a grin once he saw his dad holding his hard cock out.

"You did so good son. You deserve a reward."

And with that, Stiles grabbed his dad's cock at the base and began to suck at the head. Unfortunately the pleasure John was feeling was put on hold as Stiles pulled back and spat.

"It tastes gross." He complained, trying to wipe his tongue with his arm, before realising the same taste was there as well, spitting again.

John could only laugh as he tried to figure out another lie. "But Stiles, it's good for you. Just like your special juice. And it makes me happy, don't you want that?" The guilt treatment always worked. John knew how much Stiles loved him, so much so he would do anything if it meant he was happy.

"Yeah, but it's so gross." He said with more conviction, sticking his tongue out for effect.

It was the first time in a long time Stiles had put up some sort of fight against his father. It threw John a bit, almost to the point of anger. But he reigned himself in, thinking up a plan. "Stiles, baby, I didn't want to tell you this." He began, the plan he created would surely send him straight to hell. "But, you need to drink it if you want to stay healthy." Stiles eyes shot up, confusion and fear filling them. "You're a big boy now so I can tell you this. But your mommy didn't take her medicine, and look what happened to her. You didn't need it before because your special juice was enough. But now, it's going to take this medicine to help you as well."

John waited anxiously as Stiles thought it over, eyes tracing his dad's face and then the droplets of piss that covered his body. "Ok daddy. If I lick it up I'll be all better, right?"

"No son. For now yes, but soon, you'll have to start drinking it just like your special juice, straight from daddy's cock." Johns heart almost ached with how sad it made his boy look, 'almost' being the key word. He didn't care enough to stop, he knew Stiles would get used to it after a while, just like he did with his cum.

"How bad is the sickness?"

John didn't like how much convincing it was taking, nothing else has been as strenuous as this. Other dad's would force it down their boys throats, but he was taking a more gentle approach, hoping it would prove more successful in the end. But at this moment in time, he was considering using his Dad voice, something that always worked when Stiles was being fussy.

"It's really bad son. So bad I'm not even allowed to tell you about it, so make sure you tell no one I've let you know about it. Other daddies just make their boys drink it, but I know I can trust you with this big boy secret." He smiled as his son nodded along, puffing his chest out slightly at being called a big boy. "Also, I don't want to see my boy getting sick. I want you to be big and strong just like me."

"I want to be like you!" He said excitedly, grabbing at Johns hands and shaking it.

"You do?" John said, faking a surprised expression. "Then what are you waiting for?" He said, looking down at his cock.

Stiles stopped for a moment, realising what he had to do to be so called 'big and strong'. John was slightly worried that Stiles would refuse, forcing him to take a more assertive approach to his training, but luckily that wasn't that case. Stiles leaned in and licked a long strip up the side of his dad's cock, making sure to show his dad as he swallowed.

"Good boy." John praised as his son licked the rest of the piss from his shaft before sucking on his head, bringing him to a blinding orgasm.

They showered together afterwards, John spending extra time rewarding his son with a thorough massage and plenty of praise. He then left to remove the sheets from the bed and carried their two pillows into the spare room. They spent the night there, curled up in each other's arms.

From then on, John worked piss more and more into their daily route, eventually building up to the point were he practically used Stiles as his toilet. He used him in the morning before his blowjob, at night after his blowjob and throughout the day whenever he felt his son could handle it. He tried not to push it, knowing Stiles wouldn't fully accept it like he has with his cum, but two or three times a day was considered successful in Johns mind.

-/-/-/-

"So there I had him, sucking on my balls, when I decided I needed to take a shit. I was way too comfortable to get up, so I just told Isaac to go lower, he did and well, I didn't have to make him dinner that night."

The table erupted into laughter as they listened to Mr. Lahey retell the events of that weekend with his boy. Lahey's boy was trained much better than Stiles, mainly because he was so afraid of his dad. The two men trained their boys differently - one through praise, the other fear. You see, Lahey got off on having power and driving fear through his boy. Whilst John wanted someone that loved to worship him. It was clear through Lahey's descriptions Isaac hated the man, but that didn't bother him, he loved a fighter.

It was a Thursday night at Lahey's house, and John and his friends all decided to meet up to swap stories on how well their training was going. They were the only guys in the town, that they knew off, that were currently training their boys to become proper sluts. So once or twice a month they would meet up and share tales, as graphic as possible. It never happened in anyones house besides Lahey's, he's the only one with a boy that knows about the rest of them. The rest were waiting till their kids were older before they shared them amongst the group. Lahey took great pride in knowing he was the first, calling for Isaac to get each of the men off continually throughout the night using only his mouth.

"Where's the little cockslut tonight then?" Rafael McCall asked as he drank from his beer.

"Yo fag." Lahey called towards the stairs. Seconds later a naked Isaac ran down them, eyes pointing down towards the floor. "Fucking took you long enough. Get to it." He waved his hand towards Rafael.

Isaac made quick work of getting under the table and undoing Rafaels trousers. The table knew when the boy had started as Rafael had began to let moans escape, talking down to the boy every so often telling him to go faster or slower.

Rafael was someone John met years ago, long before Stiles was born. They met in college, were they used to hookup. On a drunken night they both chipped in to fuck a street prostitute, finding out halfway in that he was underage. They were both too drunk to let that stop them, fucking the boy deep into the night. Afterwards they revealed to each other their fetish for younger boys and the rest is history. Rafael was actually the one who had convinced John to move out to Beacon Hills, introducing him to the rest of the gang.

Lahey was probably his least favourite out of them all. Sure he loved Isaac, the boy was an easy lay when he really needed to fuck something. But John still didn't agree with how violent Lahey got with Isaac sometimes. It's talk amongst the group that he had accidentally killed his other son, Camden, one day after having too much to drink. So John and Rafael took turns checking in on Isaac to make sure there were no warning signs of that tragedy reoccurring.

Next there was Peter Hale. He was the oldest of the group and had the oldest boy. It was his nephew Derek who was currently 13 years old. He was a cunning man, had Derek fully trained by the time he was 9. Derek is now known as the fuck machine of the group, each older man not being able to wait till he fucked each of their boys. Lahey has already had Isaac fucked a couple times by him, but not as often as he would like. You see, Derek made it very obvious one day how much he hated Lahey, he hasn't been invited back since. But other than that, Derek was the prime example of what John wanted Stiles to be. He especially loved hearing the stories of how Derek convinced older men and women he meets on the street to sleep with him. He couldn't wait to see Stiles seated on his fat cock.

Finally, Rafael's boy Scott. He's around the same age as Stiles and just as well behaved. Rafael takes a similar training approach to John's, expect he is slightly more visible with his assertiveness. John prefers to use manipulation as his main tool. John remembers seeing Scott and his father out one day when he went grocery shopping with Stiles. He was a beautiful boy with dark brown eyes and a mop of hair. Him and Stiles hit it off immediately, the older men definitely looked forward to exploring that avenue in the near future. John remembers hearing how Rafael had Scott suck him off in the public restroom after that bump in, telling him to pretend that he was John. It made Johns cock ache at the thought of the boys mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck." Rafael chuckled out, slapping Isaacs cheek under the table, ushering him onto the next man, Peter.

"So fellas," Peter began, as he pulled out his cock and stuck it down Isaacs throat. "when are you's gonna start breeding?" The question was directed at Rafael and John, the only two who's boys haven't started being penetrated yet, or in Derek's case, started to penetrate.

It was an unverbalised agreement amongst the men; no man will introduce their boy to the group until they have been fully trained, this includes breeding. Lahey started to breed Isaac at the age of eight, growing impatient of waiting. The boys body definitely wasn't ready, causing tears and blood to be shed. Eventually Isaac grew into it though, finally being able to take it at age 12. He was currently 14 and gets fucked at least twice a day to keep him loose. As for Derek, Peter refuses to breed him. Hence why he's so interested in the other boys being ready already, so that he can start using them. He wants Derek to be a fuck machine for the group that does the drilling rather than the taking. He gets off on watching Derek fuck. Sure he gets Derek to blow him, as does he to Derek, but he forbids any ass action with Derek.

"We were thinking when they turn 12." Rafael replied, looking to John who nodded in agreement. That was only two years away, not too long in the grand scheme of things.

"Two whole years." Peter said with a sigh, reaching under the table to grip Isaacs head, forcing his cock down his throat as he poured his cum into it. Isaac almost choked, but was so used to it that he stopped himself from making a sound. "You at least gotta get them used to the idea soon right? A rim job here, a little" he pushed Isaac away, "finger there. It'll make the whole thing a lot easier. Who knows, maybe they'll even ask for it before then."

"Maybe." Rafael hummed.

John had switched off as he watched Isaac approach from under the table, seating himself between his legs. They shared a smile between one another before Isaac undid his pants and started to suck on his semi. Their eye contact did not break until Lahey interrupted them.

"I was thinking of selling Isaac off for the weekend. Make some extra money." John could feel slight hesitation in the tongue that was currently licking at his balls. "I'm sure some low life will pay good money for him."

"Well if you do, call me up. I have good contacts, he'll be in good hands." Peter had connections to all types of criminals. Pedophiles, traffickers, drug lords. You name it, he has them.

"I don't really care about that. Just as long as they pay good." Lahey snarked, chugging down the rest of his bear.

"Don't worry. They will." Peter said with a vacant stare. John knew Peter shared the same attitude towards Lahey that Derek did. Except he was more reserved with it. One day Peter was going to act on it, he was just waiting for Lahey to step out of line, John was sure of it.

John switched off again as he felt his orgasm building. He reached his hand down under the table and ran his fingers through Isaacs curls, like he would with Stiles. He started to make little thrusts into Isaacs mouth, not enough to cause the boy discomfort though. Within seconds after the first thrust he was cumming, the boy happily swallowing it down.

John knew how Isaac felt about his father, the whole table did. They knew that Isaac would choose one of them over him any day. If he could, John would arrest Lahey for how he treated Isaac. But that would put the rest of them in jeopardy of being caught, Lahey would happily drag them down with him. But one day, Lahey would cross the line, and then they would all come to Isaacs rescue.

-/-/-/-

A few months after Stiles' 11th birthday, John finally decided to propose ass play into their daily route. Rafael had did it a week after Peter suggested it at Lahey's. By the end of the year he was rimming he boy daily and he was currently fingering the boy once or twice a week. John knows he should have did the same, but he was anxious that Stiles wouldn't be as responsive to the idea, therefore making John have to force it upon his son. Their previous experience with ass play definitely didn't give John much hope, but he had to try.

So one day, while John and Stiles were watching a movie, John started to initiate their typical playtime. Stiles was always so distracted by TV, so it sometimes took a bit of effort before he got into it. But once he did, Stiles was full of enthusiasm. He sat naked, straddling his father, tongue fucking his dad with enthusiasm. Both their cocks were hard and leaking. He loved seeing his boy like this, needy and wet for him. Stiles now fully capable of producing his own cum, something John would swallow by the bucket load if he could. The first time it happened Stiles was 10 and he was in the middle of sucking off John when he got a boner. John immediately pushed Stiles away from his cock, and focused on Stiles cock instead. His mouth was only on it for ten seconds before Stiles was spilling into it with a yell. It was the best moment of both their lives to date. From then on, both of them got off during their play times.

So as they kissed, John started to grind up into his boys ass, something very familiar to them. Now however, Stiles would grind back down, dragging his cock along his dad's stomach for friction. They moaned as their tongues exchanged spit and their bodies exchanged heat. It was perfection, but John was on a mission. So with a swift movement, John flipped them over so he was on top of his son, with Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist. The grinding and kissing continued until John broke away and started to press kisses along his boy as he went lower down his body. The boy moaned as his neck was kiss, hissed whilst his nipples were bit and cried out as John sucked his tight balls into his mouth. He started to jack the boy off with one hand, removing his mouth from his balls to roll them in the other. With both hands occupied, he lowered his face to start kissing his way towards the boys pucker. He could see it, hairless and tight. It made his mouth water and cock ache, so without overthinking it, he leant down and dragged his tongue softly over it, receiving a grunt from the boy.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, breathing slightly erratic.

John hushed the boy, spitting on his hand and working the shaft at a faster pace. "Enjoy it." One day he could eat his ass like he was dying of starvation, but for now he had to take things slow, show his boy there was nothing to fear. He felt Stiles tense as he played with his hole, only licking around and over the rim, never venturing inside. It earned him moans from the boy, eventually settling him and allowing him to relax. John didn't want to mess things up, so he continued his licking and jacking patterns, accepting that they've tried enough for today. So within minutes of fast jerking and slow licking, Stiles let out a yelp and spilled into Johns hand and over onto his own stomach. John made quick work of licking it up before jacking himself off into the boys mouth, which he happily swallowed down as he recovered from his own orgasm.

The next few weeks went like that, their play times always involved rimming, eventually allowing Stiles to associate the act with pleasure. He started to ask for it, in the morning when they woke up, during their showers together, after dinner whilst he was cleaning the dishes. Stiles couldn't get enough of his ass being ate and it was more incredible than John could have ever imagined.

Both John and Rafael agreed that on the boys twelfth birthdays would be when they first got fucked. Scotts came first. From what Rafael said, the fingering definitely helped. It took an hour before Scott let his dad put his cock in him though. And another ten minutes before he allowed him to fuck him. By the time they were done however, Rafael had found his prostrate and made the boy cum three times. He's been getting fucked regularly ever since.

It was a week before Stiles' own birthday and he still hadn't introduced fingering to him. He was starting to feel the pressure of his impending birthday and Stiles could tell. He worried that he would have to force himself on his son to keep up with the agreement he made with Rafael.

John was finishing a glass of whiskey, he'd lost track after seven, when Stiles walked in with a boner. The stood out from his body proud, begging to be sucked.

"Daddy?" The boys smile disappeared from his face, falling into a frown. "What's wrong?"

John had no idea what his son was talking about. He was fine and he'd prove it. He pulled his boy in and crushed their mouths together, forcing his tongue into Stiles' mouth when he didn't immediately open. The kiss was a little more aggressive than either were used to, but John couldn't tell from the amount he had to drink, and Stiles was too in shock. The boy had seen what that brown stuff has did to his dad in the past, making him a little wary of the older man.

"Come mere." John grunted as he lifted his boy onto the kitchen table, laying him flat out on it. His cock had started to fill as he watched the boy squirm against him. He forgot how much of a turn on it actually was to force submission.

"That hurt." Stiles frowned, shocked his dad had just thrown him on the table. He's usually more gentle.

"It's ok." John slurred, hands massaging the globes of Stiles ass. "We're gonna try something new tonight." He said with a smile, leaning down to lick and spit at the boys hole, forgoing the idea of using actual lube.

Stiles moaned and groaned as his dad played with his ass. It was rougher than he usually did it, but still felt nice. He enjoyed it up until he felt something harder press against it. "What's th-" He gasped as his dad's finger was shoved into him, ass clamping down to still the intruding pressure and the burning pain it brought with it.

"Hey hey," John said, "relax." He used his other hand to rub the boys back. However once Stiles try to get up and move, John used it to pull him back and hold him down. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

"But your hurting me." Was Stiles crying?

John looked at the boys face and he was in fact crying. For a moment he wondered what to do. He could stop, but he didn't want to. His boy would be fine, Scott was. With that reassurance he spat on his finger again and started to fuck his finger in and out of his son.

At first Stiles fought, trying to get up and push his dad away, yelling at him to stop. By John just held him down, pinning his arms behind his back and his he subdued him.

"Cut that out now Stiles." His words were becoming filled with anger. He was being rougher than he ever has with Stiles, but he was loving every second of it. He looked down at his hard shaft, begging to be included. It was decided, he would fuck his boy tonight so that by his birthday he would be a natural like Scott. So removed the finger from Stiles' hole and gripped the base of his cock. The boy went still, praying that it was over. But once he felt something much larger and warmer, he started to cry again. John had blocked it out, choosing to focus on spreading his precum, coating the boys pucker. He added spit before finally pushing past the threshold.

As the boy screamed, John moaned. As the boy sobbed, John smiled. As the boy thrashed, John slammed into him, pinning him down using his body.

"Fuck your so tight." John groaned, hand leaving Stiles' wrists. One went to the back of Stiles' neck, as grip for him to fuck into the boy. The other went under him, to lift the boy up for better access. Within seconds of this position, John was fucking into his son at a brutal pace. It was a lot tighter that he ever expected, almost to the point of pain. But he had to do it for his son, show him the pleasure in taking a cock. So as he drilled the boy, he whispered sweet words of praise into his ear. John had no idea his son had passed out from the pain.

It took John ten minutes to finally cum into his boy. In those ten minutes, Stiles had passed out three times. The first was from the pain, the second was from lack of air and the third was from when John slammed his head against the table as he came into him. John moaned as he pulled from the boy, watching the wrecked pucker drip with his cum.

He lifted his boy to bed, too tired to talk. They tripped a few times, causing Stiles to stir, but John shushed him. When they finally settled, John pulled his boy into him to cuddle, trapping the boys legs between his thighs. He couldn't wait till they fucked again in the morning.

When John woke again in the morning the first thing he noticed was the raging headache he had, the second one was the raging boner tenting in his sheets. He decided the best remedy for both was Stiles, but when he turned to find the boys space beside him vacant, he shot up. It caused him to wince at the brightness of the room and how the fast action made his head worse. He threw back the blankets to make sure he wasn't there, and what he found made his heart stop. There was an area of dried in blood were Stiles body usually lay.

John shouted through the house looking for him, but there was no response. He panicked, debating calling Rafael for his help. Just as he was about to reach for the phone, he heard soft sobbing. He followed the sound to their coat closet, opening the door to find Stiles in a huddle, crying. The boy looked a mess, snot and tears covering his face, whilst there was dried in blood covering his hands, ass and legs. John reached out for his son, both relief and fear filling him, but when Stiles flinched away, screaming out against his father, John fell back in shock. Then he remembered.

He remembered forcing Stiles onto the table. He remembered telling him to be quiet as he sobbed. He remembered fucking into him with little prep or explanation of what was happening. He messed up big time. John himself started to tear up seeing what he had done to his boy. He was wrecked and not in the way he intended Stiles to be after they had sex for the first time. He was ashamed he'd let himself be like Lahey, using alcohol to give him courage.

John sat facing his son for what felt like hours before Stiles finally settled back down. He looked at the boys huddled mass, grieving the loss of the relationship he had with his son the day before. He wanted to hold his boy and promise to fix it, but he didn't want him to react like he had before.

"Stiles." The boy tensed up, pushing his head between his knees to shield himself from John. "I'm so so sorry for last night." He could feel his words shake and voice break. "I swear to you it will never happen again." The first of his tears fell down his face as his son peeked out from behind his legs. "It was the alcohol. Which is no excuse, I shouldn't have been drinking. But I was stressed and frustrated and I thought I could stop at one. I was wrong and I will pay for that the rest of my life."

He tried to move in closer, but the boy pulled away again. "Ok, ok I'll stay here. What happened last night, it shouldn't have went down like that. It was meant to feel good for you, I swear. It's just like our other games. But this one, it takes time before it gets good. Instead of taking that time, I rushed you and hurt you." He looked down at his boys blood soaked legs. "Stiles I need to see it."

Stiles saw were his fathers eye sight went and it made him cry out. "Stiles please, your hurt I need to make sure it's going to heal." Stiles shivered, hand rushing to covering the abused hole. But when he touched it, he flinched at how tender it was. "No don't do that!" His voice was louder than he intended, causing Stiles to flinch. "No, shit. I'm sorry. I just mean, you might make it worse. Please, let me just see it, I won't touch it I promise."

He knew if Stiles didn't show him willingly he'd have to force him to, he needed to make sure his boy was fine. Luckily it didn't come to that, as Stiles slowly made his way out of the closet and towards his dad. "Stiles, I'm so sorry." He broke down as Stiles fell into his arms. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's embrace as they cried, seeking comfort from one another. John didn't know if Stiles actually forgave him or just needed comfort, either or he would have to fix this.

"We are going to go to the bathroom now." John whispered into the top of Stiles' head. He wasn't expecting Stiles to reply, so when he lifted the boy, he did so bridal style, keeping as much pressure from the boys ass as possible.

He set him down gently on the soft mat in their shared bathroom, turning his attention away to draw Stiles a bath. Once he turned back round, he saw Stiles rubbing at his bloodied hands.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." John whispered as he got a wash cloth and gently rubbed away the blood. "I swear it'll never happen again." One day he would have to explain that he meant his roughness rather than the sex, but that was too sensitive of a subject for now. "I need you to lie down for me." Stiles barely acknowledged what he was saying, so John had to slowly tilt Stiles backwards until he was lying on the mat. He slowly lifted the boys legs, explaining what he was doing as he did it. He checked the hole first, examining any tears. They were all internal like he expected, but they seemed to have stopped bleeding. When Lahey spoke about how Isaac used to bleed, he said that nothing ever came of it, no infection or anything, he hoped the same would be for Stiles.

He left the boy to focus on the bath, fixing the temperature and waiting until it was at a reasonable depth. He spent the next half hour gently washing his boy, removing the stains of blood and clearing his face from dried snot and tears. It was the first time Stiles had ever taken a bath without his dad, but John refused to make this about him. He took slight comfort from the fact Stiles looked sad to see he wasn't joining him, but he reassured him, promising it was just to make sure he felt safe.

John knew the road ahead of them would be a tough one. Not knowing if he'd ever truly convince Stiles to trust him again broke his heart. He didn't want the relationship Lahey had with Isaac. He wanted a son that loved him and wanted to be with him. But that looked unlikely to happen after his moment of undeniable weakness.

-/-/-/-

"Shit." Rafael sighed, brushing his hand over his face.

The table all stared at John in shock, unable to believe that him of all people was the one to break. Even Lahey was in shock, thinking of all the judgmental looks John would throw his way, yet now he wanted his sympathy for doing the exact same.

"How's he now then?" Rafael asked, ignoring Isaac who was trying to get him off from under the table.

It had been three weeks since the incident, and only four days since Stiles finally let him touch him again. On his birthday, John was able to convince him to let him give him a birthday blow job and make him feel good. But after that, Stiles refused anytime John made a move. Then four days ago, when John came home from a meeting, Stiles said he wanted to play. So they did. It didn't last long, but John enjoyed every second of it. It felt so good to share that intimacy again with his boy. However, stiles hasn't asked for it since, making John tie it down to a moment of hormonal weakness from the boy.

"He's not afraid of me anymore. But he doesn't like to play. We did four days ago, he asked for it. But since then, he's made no further attempts." John spoke with great sadness in his voice, he had such hopes and it felt like his entire world was falling apart.

"Just give him time." Rafael offered, reaching out to stoke Johns hand. "We all make mistakes, he'll learn that and learn to trust you again. You had a great relationship before that, it's still there. Just let Stiles find it for himself."

John gave a small smile and nod at Rafael's advice. The other two hadn't spoken, but for different reasons. Lahey hadn't because he couldn't see the big deal. So he raped the boy, that's what they were all technically doing. The other men could try and sugar coat it, throwing words like consent and relationship, but Lahey knew the truth. It was rape and manipulation, plain and simple. Of course he could never verbalise this as he couldn't risk being thrown from the group and not being allowed near the other men's boys. That's the whole reason he hosted these gatherings.

Now Peters reason for not speaking was a lot more productive. He was creating a plan to help John and himself. You see, Derek's become a lot more possessive lately. He doesn't want to fuck random people anymore. He wants someone to call his own. Someone who he can fuck when he wants, but also to treat and praise. He wanted to know someone was there for him, something Peter could never find for him in random fucks.

"I may have a suggestion." He said, all eyes turning to him. "But you have to be open minded."

"If it'll help Stiles, then anything." John confessed.

"Remember you said that." Peter took a drink from his beer. "We introduce Derek and Stiles to one another. Form a relationship between them. Derek needs a consistent companion, whilst Stiles needs someone he feels he can trust."

"When you say introduce?" John asked, already slightly put off by the idea of someone else touching his son whilst he's so fragile.

"Yes I mean for eventual sex. The two would fit perfectly. One dominant, one submissive, it's perfect. Stiles will learn to not fear sex, eventually learning to trust you again. If you want what's best for him, Derek is your answer."

John thought it over. The whole point he did this was for him to get to be with Stiles, for him to feel what it was like to have his own little boy as a companion. But it did seem pretty hopeless at this stage. Maybe Derek could help. He would show there was nothing to fear, show that if he just let John have another chance he could prove it.

"What happens if either boy doesn't like the other?" Rafael suggested. He personally loved the idea, picturing Stiles catering to the boys every command. But he didn't want John to feel pressured into it, this decision needed to be a well made one.

"Stiles is the epitome of what Derek looks for in a companion. As for Stiles, all he knows is his father. Derek will be a nice change, introducing him to a boy that's closer to his age but also looks much older. It will appeal to him, finally feeling that he has a proper friendship and choice." Peter spoke confidentially, clearly having it all thought out.

"If, and I mean IF I decide to allow this. How would you suggest we do it?" John was playing with the paper of his beer, peeling it off and resticking it back on.

"Derek has a lacrosse game coming up. Allow Stiles to come, watch him in action. We can introduce them afterwards." All the men listened closely, even Isaac who has currently nursing a cock in his mouth. "I'll tell Derek, so he knows he's allowed to act without my permission. As for Stiles, don't tell him anything about it. He might feel pressured if he finds out. Allow Derek to tempt him, he's quite the charmer." He smirked to himself, remembering how his boy had convinced a married man to let him fuck him at their local park.

"But Stiles knows I forbid it." John clarified, knowing how Stiles would never go against his rules.

"And before your little incident I have no doubt he would continue to follow your rules. But now, he's vulnerable. You saw how he broke a couple days ago, yearning for your cock. Let Derek be the one he goes to get off with. They're teen boys, we won't have to wait long after introducing them."

"Fuck I'd love to see that." Lahey commented, grabbing his hardening in cock in his trousers.

"Well none of us get to. Well not any time soon. Let them build their relationship. Let Stiles learn to trust Derek. Once he does, Derek can convince him to do anything for us." Peter said with a smirk.

"How long do you suppose we should wait?" John asked, he's more open to the idea the more he thinks about it.

"Let Derek decide." Peter concluded after considering their options.

"You can visit Scott and me whenever you need to relief yourself." Rafael placed his hand on Johns shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Wow. Wow." Lahey interrupted. "What about me? I let you use Isaac whenever you want. When's it my turn with Scott?"

Rafael hated the idea of Lahey anywhere near his boy. He wanted to delay it for as long as possible. "Whenever I feel he's ready. He's already met John once, and we talked about how sexy he found him that night. Let me introduce you to him slowly. I'm sure you understand."

Lahey rolled his eyes, slouching back in his chair. "Fine."

"Thanks Rafael." John broke the silence. "I appreciate it. It'll be tough not having Stiles there for me like he used to be."

"Well now that he'll be busy with Derek, you can spend plenty of time at mine." The man winked at John, sharing the promise of an upcoming eventful couple of weeks.

"So it's decided. Come to the match on Friday. I'll tell Derek he's to invite Stiles out afterwards, all you have to do is make sure he accepts." Peter relaxed back into his chair and thought about how well his plan was coming together. It would be no time at all before he was stuffing the boy whilst watching him blow his boy. He could barely contain his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes in this chapter: Mainly rape, abuse and water sports. Don't read if not comfortable.


	3. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter done so I figured I might aswell just upload it early. Currently a third of the way through my next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own and I would appreciate if you find any to let me know :)
> 
> \- J

"Hey Peter."

John took a seat on the bench beside the older man, having Stiles sit beside him. His automatic reaction was to put his arm around the boy, but when he realised others might find it odd, he restrained himself.

"You must be Stiles." Peter extended his hand with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi." His voice was quiet as he shook the mans hand, shocked by how much larger and firmer it was than his own. It was the closest he'd been to another man other than his father his entire life. He found it both scary and exciting that his dad offered to take him with him tonight. But he had to be on his best behaviour, otherwise it might be his last.

So as the crowd cheered, booed and shouted incoherently, Stiles couldn't help look around him in amazement. There was so many people, and although he had no idea what was going on, he couldn't help but participate in the crowds excitement. So when they clapped, he clapped. When his dad shouted and cussed, he would shake his head as if something terrible just happened. And when Peter threw him winks, he tried to hide the blush creeping up his neck. The last one was a secret, one he definitely wouldn't be sharing with his father.

"That's my nephew down there, Derek." Peter leaned over John, pointing down to the field. "Number 13."

Stiles looked through the players on the field, eyes searching for the number. When he saw him he was stunned, from how the crowd was reacting he was clearly the best player on the field. He was scoring, defending and knocking the other team on their asses - it was awesome. Stiles didn't think he could get any better until he removed his helmet. He was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. His dark head of hair, damped by sweat, laid messy on top of his head, whilst his thick eye brows stood out from a mile. Stiles was so caught up in staring at Derek that he hadn't realised Peter was still talking to him.

"Sorry?" Stiles said, blushing slightly from both his dad and Peters knowing looks. He was surprised that his dad didn't look angry, but maybe he just didn't know exactly what Stiles was thinking.

"I said, he's only 16 but scouts are already here to watch him." Peter spoke with such pride that Stiles knew it must have been a big deal. So he acted as if he understood, making a surprised face and congratulating him.

Stiles went back to watching the boy on the field. It was half time so he was off getting a drink. What happened next was like a living wet dream. Derek opened the cap of his bottle and poured the water down his hair and face. As he shook it off it was like those slowed down moments in movies that Stiles always made fun of. And when Derek picked up his shirt to wipe his face, revealing his abs and treasure trail, Stiles was gone. He was harder than anyone had ever made him before, even his father.

For the rest of the match Stiles just watched Derek, whilst trying to hide his boner from his dad. He thought the got away with it until he felt a nudge. He looked to his dad who nodded towards his shorts and gave him a wink. For a moment Stiles was worried his dad thought it was for him, thinking they'd have playtime that night. But then his dad leant down and whispered into his ear, "I think he's pretty damn sexy too." Stiles let out a giggle, one he would deny if ever brought up again.

The finishing whistle blew, Beacon High at 40 with West Wolves at 12. They destroyed the opposing team, making the crowd break out into cheers and whistles. His dad even picked him up and cheered along with him. Stiles hadn't enjoyed himself that much in weeks, cheeks hurting from all his smiling.

They waited out back after the match, the two adults conversing quietly as Stiles looked around to see if he could see Derek approaching. But each time it was with no luck. It felt like hours since the match finished, when in reality it was probably only 15 minutes. But Stiles was growing fidgety, he wanted to meet the boy already.

Peter and John were watching Stiles, watching how his head shot up every time he heard a noise, and how he deflated when it turned out to be nothing. They hadn't expected Stiles to be so welcoming of Derek, not even Peter could have predicted it. They were whispering to one another, commenting on how well the plan was going when Peter had an idea.

"Son," He said, causing both Stiles and John to flinch at the word. "You should go in and see what's taking Derek so long. Might look odd one of us doing it." Peter said casually, pointing towards the double doors facing their cars.

John was slightly taken back by the new direction Peter was taking the plan, he thought he'd get to be there when the boys first met. He couldn't deny he was jealous at the thought of missing it, but this wasn't for him, it was for Stiles. So when Stiles looked to him for permission, John nodded and told him to be careful.

Stiles darted off, almost making him bump into the door when he couldn't stop fast enough.

When he was out of sight, Peter rested his arm around Johns shoulder. "Don't worry, Derek's well trained and fully capable."

"I believe you." And John did, but that didn't stop him from shrugging the man off him and shoving him against his car. "But if you ever refer to my boy as son again, I'll show you just how capable I am with my gun."

Peter couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by Johns outburst, leading him to question why he'd never bedded the man before.

-/-/-/-

At first Stiles was excited, he was about to meet Derek and he was also trusted by his dad to be a big boy and do it on his own. But once the door shut behind him, and he realised he was in a new place all alone, he really wished his dad was there.

"Hey Kid." Number 7 walked past with a smile.

Stiles saw were he'd come from, it was a room to the right a couple feet away. As he approached it more players exited. He made sure to check and see if any where Derek. Although they weren't, Stiles still returned friendly smiles to those that acknowledged him.

When he entered the room, he realised it was the teams locker room. It looked empty however, apart from a large black guy that had just finished zipping up his jacket. Stiles eyes were fixated on the budge the guy was sporting in his sweats that he hadn't realised that they had been joined.

"Hey Stiles." A half naked Derek called from were he stood in front of a locker wearing only a towel.

Stiles eyes widened first at how good Derek looked naked and wet, then at how he knew who Stiles was. The two shared eye contact, one that made Stiles heart race and legs feel weak. It wasn't broken until the guy from before intervened.

"Watch it man. He's jail bait." He said to Derek, tilting his head towards Stiles whilst walking out laughing to himself. What's jail bait?

"Don't mind him." Derek said, regaining Stiles' attention. "That's just Boyd." Stiles was just about to ask Derek one of his many questions, when the older boy dropped his towel, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. "So did my uncle send you in to tell me to hurry up?" He said as he searched through his locker, voice casual as he stood fully exposed in front of the younger boy.

Stiles mouth went dry as he forced himself to avert his gaze from the fully naked Derek. All his muscles and hair that littered his body were enough to leave him speechless, but now that the older boys ccock was in the mix, Stiles thought he might have passed out.

"Y-hm" Stiles words weren't forming properly, so he just made a sound and nodded, focusing intently on the fire extinguisher at the other side of the room.

Derek couldn't help but smirk at the boys attempts to conceal his interest in him. It gave Derek the perfect opportunity to check him out though before he continued with the plan. Sure he'd seen pictures of him, both clothed and unclothed, but they seriously didn't do him justice at all. The boy was half the size of Derek, even though there was only 4 years between them. The thought of having something thing so small under him was so arousing he felt his cock fill with blood. He considered hiding it, finish off getting dressed before talking to the boy, but it felt like the perfect opportunity to see how open the boy was to him.

"So did you like the match?" He asked, picturing the boy blowing him after a match in his gear. Imagining stuffing his face in his sweaty crotch. It made him hard, perfect. "My uncle says it was your first one."

Stiles just nodded. Making his way over to the bench opposite Derek's, making sure to avoid initiating eye contact again.

"You ok?" Derek decides he'll need to be slightly more forward if he wants Stiles' attention. "It didn't bore you did it?" He sits on the bench directly facing Stiles, forcing the boy eye line to be drawn to him. Derek conceals his smirk at Stiles' reaction to seeing his boner.

"Oh my god." It came out almost as a pant, as the young boy watched how it stuck out from the older boys massive body. It was much longer and thicker than his own, surrounded by a patch of dark hair. He'd never wanted to lick something so much in his entire life. He wondered what his cum tasted like. Would it be bitter like his fathers? Or more on the salty side like his own?

"You ok there?"

Stiles head shot up, Derek had been watching him stare at his junk. He blushed before looking away in embarrassment and shame at being caught. Dad always warned him never to act like he did whilst he was with him alone to others in public. Staring at a cock without hesitation, imagining sucking it and tasting it, that was definitely something his dad said was to remain within the house. So as he looked away, trying to hide his own growing erection, he breathed out a "sorry".

"Don't be." Derek said, casually sticking his leg out to kick at Stiles'. "I'd be staring at yours to if you were naked." He got up from his seat on the bench and started to dress, knowing Stiles was watching.

Stiles took a moment to process Derek's words, too distracted by how Derek's ass tensed while he changed. But once he finished, Stiles had time to think, wetting his lips before speaking.

"You would?" It came out more shaking than he intended, but Derek didn't seem to mind.

"Well yeah," he closed the locker and turned to face Stiles as he buttoned his shirt. "It's human nature." Derek saw how Stiles looked saddened by his response, what had he done? When it clicked, he cursed himself for being so stupid. "The fact your cute would only make it harder for me not to." And with Stiles breaking into a wide smile, Derek gave himself an internal pat on the back.

"We should probably head out." Derek said, nodding towards the door.

Stiles looked hesitant for a moment, making Derek giddy thinking he'd already made Stiles want to stay with him. But then he looked down at Stiles hands, realising it was out of embarrassment.

"You want to take care of that?" He asked, nodding towards the boys tenting pants.

"W- No." Stiles said quickly, almost like he was burned. His hands clenched tighter around himself, trying to force it to go soft.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, we have a minute." Derek said calmly, folding his arms as he waited by the door. He didn't have to wait long before Stiles was bouncing up and out the door past him. He let himself have a chuckle before following him.

"There's my boy." Peter said throwing his arm around Derek's neck and planting a kiss on his head, followed by messing up his hair. "You kicked ass tonight.

"Yeah you were amazing." John praised, hand resting on Stiles' head. He found it odd how Stiles had walked straight to him and cradled up against his leg, almost as if he was using him as a human shield.

"Thanks." Derek said with a grin, he knew he killed it, but it was still nice to hear it from others.

"So, I was thinking. How about you boys go for something to eat and celebrate. Me and John need our rest, being old men and all." He jokingly shoved Derek when the boy nodded in agreement at Peters 'old men' comment.

"What do you say Stiles, you hungry?" John saw how Stiles blushed at the question. In their house, those words always meant something else. If the other two caught onto why Stiles was blushing, they made no show of it.

"I'm kinda tired." Stiles said as he bit his lip. Truth was, he didn't want to be alone with Derek again. He was still too embarrassed. Besides, why would a cool guy like him want to hang out with a little boy like Stiles.

There was silence between the group. John was busy worrying about his sons response to Derek, whilst Peter tried to figure out a plan to fix it. Luckily, Derek proved himself the best person for the job and truly related to the cunning Peter Hale.

"Damn. I was looking forward to making a new friend." He began, looking at Stiles and making himself sound truly upset. "Was really craving curly fries too." Stiles head shot up at that, bingo.

"Curly fries?" Stiles' all time favourite food was curly fries. He could eat them day in day out and never get sick of them. He would even choose them over playtime with his father.

"Yeah, the burger joint up the road does the best."

John and Peter shared a look. Looks like both men would be going home alone tonight.

-/-/-/-

"No no. All time best superhero has to be superman."

Stiles slammed his head against the table for the fifth time that night. If Derek wasn't careful, he might have an angry looking sheriff showing up at his door tonight.

"How could you say that? Have you not watched batman?" Stiles hands were flying everywhere as he, once again, fell into a rant over the amazing qualities that made up batman. Derek would just laugh at how the boy spoke with such enthusiasm, throwing in some wrong movie quotes to wind the boy up even more. It brought him much delight to see the boy so outspoken, when at first he was so shy and reserved.

"Ok, ok. Can we at least agree Wolverine is the best member of the X-men?" Stiles seriously needed a drink. He'd been talking none stop since he finished his curly fries, and he seriously needed to moisten his vocal cords again. So as he drank, he listened to Derek.

"I dunno, night crawlers pretty cool." Stiles just rolled his eyes. "But I will give you that Hugh Jackman was definitely one of the hotter guys cast in the franchise."

Stiles started to choke on his drink at the mention of Derek liking Hugh Jackman. It caused his drink to spill down his top and onto the table in front of him. All the while, Derek was laughing at his misfortune.

"It's- not- funny." Stiles choked out, trying to stop his own laugher from escaping.

"Of course not." Derek teased, reaching for napkins as he started to clean up the mess. He looked over to see Stiles fussing with his top, patting it with napkins, making the tissue fabrics stick to it. "Leave it. I have a shirt in the car you can change into." He called the waitress over and paid their bill before directing Stiles out into the parking lot, towards his car.

He brought them round to the trunk, were Derek looked through his gym bag for the shirt. He found two. One, a freshly washed green top that he has yet to wear. And the other, a musky red one that he wore whilst working out, two days in a row. Stiles was busy looking around, giving Derek the chance to give it a quick sniff, it smelt so strongly of him it made his heart race at the thought of Stiles wearing it.

"Here." Derek said, passing him the dirty top and hiding the clean one.

Stiles looked at it, it was much bigger than any of his own. He knew it would probably fall down to his knees, but he just needed to get out of his current sticky one. But the problem was, he didn't want to take his shirt off outside were everyone could see. Sure in the house he could run about naked without shame, but here, where strangers can judge him, it made him feel self conscious. Derek must have realised as he opened the back door for him to get in and have privacy.

When Stiles climbed in, Derek shut the door behind him. A breeze blew through causing a smell to float through the air. Stiles stopped, smelling the strong scent trying to find were it came from. It only took moments until he realised it was coming from the fabric he held in his hands. Turning to make sure Derek wasn't watching him, he lifted the shirt to his face and breathed in the musky aroma. It all hit his cock at once. The fact that he'd be wearing Derek's shirt - boner. The fact that it smelt so strongly of him - boner. The fact that he probably jerked off in this shirtat least once in his life - boner. He breathed it in deeply, enjoying the manly musk for a couple seconds more before be made quick work of changing into it. The fabric rested on his flesh, mixing their two scents together. Stiles used the length of the shirt to conceal his boner as he got out from the back seat and made his way to the passenger front seat, purposely leaving his own shirt behind.

Little did Stiles know, that although Derek was facing away from the car, back pressed against the window, he could clearly see everything happening in the dimly lit vehicle. How Stiles smelt his shirt. How Stiles got hard from it. And how Stiles left his own behind. Derek saw all of this from the reflection in the car window in front of him, and he loved every moment of it.

-/-/-/-

"Bye dad."

John barely had a moment to put his cup down before Stiles was running past him and out the door.

He had been out with Derek everyday for the last week. And sure it was Johns plan, but he couldn't help feeling a bit left out. It took him two days before he broke, giving into temptation and taking Rafael up on his offer. Everyday since, whilst Stiles was out, he'd be over at the McCall household, fucking and sucking the McCall boy, often alongside his dad. Sure it was great, but he missed Stiles.

Nevertheless, Peters plan was working and he couldn't be more grateful to the man. He could definitely see an improvement in Stiles and his relationship since he was introduced to Derek. The boy seemed a lot more comfortable around the man, flinching less when he got close. Sure they weren't having sex like they used to, or at all really. But it gave him hope that one day, possibly soon, that things could return to normal.

So as he left for the McCall house that day, he did so thinking of Stiles and the relationship they had. How they used to kiss. How his boy used to beg for his cum. How his son would scrunch up his face as he forced himself to swallow his dad's piss. It was perfect. To this day he regretted that bottle of whiskey, swearing to never allow himself to become that intoxicated again.

As his car was parked in the drive way, alongside Rafael's, and he made his way to the door, he heard noises from the other side. When he tried to make them out, the door swung open, revealing a naked Scott at the other side.

"Hurry! Hurry!" He demanded, pulling the older man in as a naked and visibly hard Rafael ran from the top of the stairs.

"Scott!" He scolded, rushing to shut the door. "What the hell did I tell you about the door."

"But it's the sheriff." Scott said dismissively as he already went to unlatching Johns belt.

From day one, Rafael and John agreed that Scott should call him Sheriff. The name held power and authority, something John needed to help make Scott submissive to him. It was also a mad turn on for both men in the bedroom when Scott screamed it along with daddy.

"That doesn't matter." Rafael pulled Scotts arms away from Johns belt, forcing him to focus on what his father was saying. "What if someone had of saw you?"

"They didn't." Scott spoke low, realising how bad he acted. "Sorry daddy."

"Go upstairs. We'll be up after we talk." Scott nodded, walking up the stairs, but stopping halfway to turn and ask a question. But Rafael cut him off, anger flaring. "Scott now!" The boy flinched before taking off, feet storming along the floor silencing after a door slam.

"I need a drink after that." Rafael said making his way to the kitchen, hand dragging across his face. "He knows better. Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry. We've all been there. He's just been excitable lately." John politely took the offered drink and sipped it as he watched Rafael nurse his own.

"That was too close. I think I need to be stricter."

"I wouldn't say so. He's a good boy, he'll know from now on not to do it. He only ever does make a mistake once, you make sure of that." John said with a soft chuckle.

"Dammit." Rafael hit the worktop, causing a loud rattle. "He could've been seen."

"I don't think he was. And if he were, they'll just think he's a little immature for his age. Easily forgivable." John offered, trying to calm him. He knew the anger came from fear. Fear of being caught and losing Scott. But it didn't change the fact that he needed to calm down. Scott wouldn't understand that's why he was mad, that it came from a place of love and not hatred.

"And if they saw me?" Rafael shook his head, downing his drink to pour another.

"They didn't." John said, stopping Rafael from pouring, pulling the bottle away and putting it back in the corner. "And if they did, it's easily excusable. You were in the shower when the door went. You heard Stiles run to get it, and because you didn't know who it was you panicked and ran out without thinking."

"Don't you have all the answers." Rafael teased.

"I have some, not all." John corrected, thinking about Stiles as he said it.

"How's he doing?" Rafael said, hating to see John so put down.

"He's better. Derek's helping. But, I still can't help wishing it hadn't come to this." John said, rubbing at his eyes to quench the familiar burn.

"Well it has, no point crying over spilt milk and all that bull shit." Rafael said, moving away from the counter to stand in front of his friend, hands raising to cup his chin. "The way I see it, this could've made you turn into Lahey." They both made faces of disgust. "But it didn't. Your a good father, Stiles will see that and forgive you. We all have our moments of weakness, like you just witnessed. So how about we go upstairs and you can help me make Scott forget all about mine. And I promise, I'll do all I can to help Stiles forget about yours." The two shared a smile and a soft kiss before making their way up to the room, finding Scott laying in the middle of the bed, watching tv.

"How about you turn that off and resume with your welcome to our guest?" Rafael made his way to sit on the bed as Scott broke out into a grin and made his way to the edge, resting on his knees as he unfastened the older mans belt and pulled down his zipper.

"No underwear." Was all Scott said before sucking the hardening member into his mouth, fitting as much of it as he could. He wasn't as capable as Isaac at sucking dick, but he was getting there, fitting more and more in each day.

So as the boy sucked and licked at Johns cock, paying special attention to the head as he was taught, John watched Rafael, jerking his dick with one hand, whilst searching for the bottle of lube with the other. His eye line was drawn back down to Scott when he felt a warm mouth around his balls. His cock laid sprawled out across Scotts face as he lapped at the mans balls. John could see his precum beading at the tip of his cock, purposely tensing to push it out to land on the boys cheek.

"Scott." Rafael's voice was followed by the click of a bottle opening.

Both John and Scott turned to see Rafael squeezing out a friendly helping of lube onto his hand, smirking directly at Scott.

"Come on." Scott said, pulling at Johns belt before taking off to throw himself at Rafael, crushing their mouths together.

Rafael held off from lubing his boy up just yet, waiting for John to finish removing his clothes. It took a minute, in the mean time, he violated his sons mouth with his tongue, fucking the breath out of him. They moaned and ground into each other as Rafael fixed Scott so that he was straddling the mans legs. As he saw John finish, starting to make his way onto the bed, he quickly raised his knees up, consequently raising Scott higher from the bed. John caught on immediately, much to the appreciation of Rafael, but also Scott when he felt the first swipe of a warm tongue against his hole.

Scott moaned into Rafael's mouth, trying to push his ass down closer to John, whilst also pushing towards his fathers chest for friction against his hard cock. He was oozing cum, ass and cock twitching as he chased is impending orgasm.

As he felt he was getting close, the tongue that was currently fucking into him was removed, only to be replaced a second later by a firm finger. It slid in with ease but caused his entire body to convulse in pleasure nonetheless.

"You don't even need prepped do you?" John whispered into his ear after watching how easily Rafael's finger slid in.

"Our slut here is so loose." Rafael added another finger, hooking it to press against the boys prostrate. As he cried out in pleasure, John sucked a mark onto his neck, admiring the bruise when he was finished.

"Here," Rafael removed his fingers and slowly lowered his son, helping him to get onto his hands and knees in front of him. "Suck my cock, whilst the sheriff fucks that hole even looser." He said with a wink towards John, tossing him the bottle of lube just to coat his dick a little.

John took his time sliding his lubed hands across his cock, watching as Scott devoured his dad's dick. It was a sight to memorise, cherishing it forever. It was sad to think there'd be a day when Scott would grow older, losing his boyish charm and probably move off to start anew with his own boy. But for now, he was here, eager to be spit-roasted by John and his father. John was going to make it count while it lasted.

So he lined himself up with the boys hole, placing on hand on Scotts hip as the other guided his cock, teasing the puckering hole. It kept trying to suck him in, but he was waiting. He waited until Scotts mouth was firmly wrapped around Rafael's cock before he pushed forward, breaking through the ring of muscle, causing the boy to moan deeply around his fathers dick. All three men made noises of their own, all combining together to fill the room with sounds of pleasure.

John let himself regain control, starting with slow, shallow thrusts, testing to see how loose Scott really was. It was enough for him to speed up after a few seconds, and within a minute he had already been drilling the boy mercilessly. With each pound Scott would moan, causing his dad's cock to twitch in his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum John." Rafael moaned. He grabbed hold of his boys head, holding it still as he came, flinching at the sensitivity as his boys tongue hit off it after each thrust from John.

He was close, closer than close, he was holding on by a thread. But once he saw Rafael cum, he threw back his head and seated himself firmly inside the boy as he came. As he slowly pushed his cum in as deeply as he could, he realised Scott was wrecked beyond belief. He was slightly worried by the fact neither man touched the boys cock, but when Rafael pointed to the area beneath Scott, John grinned at the cum stained sheets he was faced with.

"Good boy." John whispered, kissing the boys back as he pulled out slowly.

Scotts fingers immediately went to fill the space, plugging himself just like he'd been taught. He then curled up into Rafael's arms, his dad humming with satisfaction as they cuddled.

It broke Johns resolve. He felt himself longing for that relationship with Stiles. He wanted to cuddle up with Stiles, before sex, after sex, even during it when they are both to tired to continue because that's what they had been doing all day and needed a rest. John envied the relationship before him but knew he only had himself to blame.

So with a quick wipe of his eyes and cock, he dressed himself and made his own way from the house. Usually he would stick around, maybe stay for a meal or for another round. But today, he just wanted to get away from the reminder that he failed his son.

-/-/-/-

"True Blood or Vampire Dairies?"

"True blood for the sex scenes and some characters. But the vampire diaries was definitely written better." Derek said, earning him an approving nod from Stiles.

They were currently walking through the preserve, on their way to find a lake Derek knows to be somewhere north. He hadn't been there since he was younger, but the woods felt like a second home. He always knew how to find his way around, just sometimes it took a little more perseverance.

"I agree. Elena or Sookie?" Stiles asked as he walked across a fallen tree.

Derek groaned, making a face of disgust, causing Stiles to laugh and almost lose his balance. "I hate both. I'd rather Matt or Eric."

There he goes again, it seemed endless. Stiles kept noticing how Derek always talked freely about how he was into guys. It made Stiles start to consider the possibility that Derek was dropping hints that he was too naive to pick up.

"Ok. Matt or Eric?" Stiles said, biting his lip.

"Eric for sex. Matt as a boyfriend."

The mention of boyfriends caused Stiles to turn to fast towards Derek, causing him to really lose his balance this time. As he fell, he waited to hit the ground, clenching his eyes preparing for pain. But instead there was none, in fact whatever he fell on was actually kind of soft and warm. At that realisation he opened his eyes, shocked to find that Derek had actually caught him.

"Wow." He let it slip out before he could control himself. He needed to draw attention away from the fact his blush was revealing how turned on he was from Derek's strength. "Ok, Edward. You can put me down."

"What if I don't want to? You look so delicious." He said with darkened eyes and a lowered voice, flashing his teeth acting like he had fangs.

Stiles tried to play off the awkward silence that appeared by laughing, but all that did was make Derek raise one of his perfect eyebrows, causing Stiles to gulp. Derek still made no move to release him though, cradling his slightly toppled over body with ease. He seemed to be looking for something in Stiles' eyes, before looking down to his lips for a second. That opened up Stiles' own perspective, making it impossible for him now to not stare at Derek's visibly soft lips.

"What would you do, if I kissed you right now?" Derek's face showed no emotion. Stiles couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. And in fact, he didn't even know if he knew the answer to the question. Well he knew the answer, but he just didn't like how there might be consequences to it. "No hurry, I could hold you all day." It was such a simple arrangement of words, but damn did it make Stiles' body heat up.

"Yes." Stiles said, throwing caution to the wind.

Derek was confused for a moment, what was the boy in his arms agreeing to exactly. He contemplated their conversation for a moment, catching on. "I didn't ask could I kiss you." He explained as he lifted Stiles up to stand on his own. "I said what would you do if I did. But I guess, technically you answered that one too." And with that, Derek walked away with a wink, Stiles chasing after him once he could feel his legs again.

They remained in silence as they walked, Derek almost cherishing the break from Stiles' constant energy. He swore that once they started having sex, he would stuff Stiles' mouth full whenever he felt like shutting him up. He could already tell it would happen often.

After a while the silence grew awkward though. He could tell Stiles was itching to talk, but held himself back. He didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable around him, the opposite in fact. So he decided to start up conversation again, no doubt the boy would be able to maintain it afterwards.

"So team Edward or Jacob?"

Stiles was almost startled by Derek's voice, so used to the eerie silence of the woods. But he was still glad it was broken. He kept trying to think of something to say to break it himself, but everything he could come up with sounded stupid.

"Jacob for sure. Vampires are too cold."

"True." Derek said with a chuckle. "Plus there's the whole fact that they must have huge cocks."

Stiles let out a choking sound, stopping to stare at Derek.

"What? Like you've never thought about it."

Stiles could genuinely say he hasn't. He thinks about a lot of things, both sexual and non sexual. But never once did he even consider that the wolves in twilight would have supernaturally larger dicks than the vampires. That opened a whole new world of possibilities for Stiles' imagination to explore. Including what wolfed out sex would be like.

"There's also the animalistic behaviour as well." Derek continued, tugging Stiles along, snapping him out of his daze. "Bet they would be crazy in bed."

"Yeah, imagine them wolfing out." Stiles laughed awkwardly, trying, and failing, to sound as smooth as possible.

"You think of stuff like that often?" Derek continued when Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Dogs turn you on?" He nudged the boy, teasing tone earning him a smile.

"You brought it up!" Stiles defended, playfully shoving Derek.

"I bring up a lot of things Stiles." Derek said grabbing hold of the boy from behind and pinching his cheeks. "But this you seemed to be quick to have your say in."

Stiles slapped Derek's hands away, faking a scowl at the older boy before pouncing at him. Sure it did nothing, Derek just held him in mid air, but he still had to try.

"Behave." Derek teased, wrapping Stiles legs around his waist before slapping his ass. "Or I'll have to punish you."

The look in Derek's eyes made Stiles' mouth go dry. But that wasn't the main problem. The main one was the fact that he could feel his dick hardening, any second it would poke into Derek's stomach. The older boy would feel it and Stiles would be embarrassed again like before.

"You gonna be a good boy?" Derek whispered, earning him a quick nod. Stiles just needed to get down before it was too late. "How good?" Derek continued, he could feel the beginning stages of Stiles' boner and he refused to let him down too soon.

"Really good, can you put me down now." Stiles rushed out, already pulling away from Derek.

Derek considered not letting him, holding him even firmer until Stiles was solid in his pants. Hold him there until Stiles begged him to help him with it. He could picture it now, Stiles with his pants around his ankles as Derek fucked him into a tree. But he had to remind himself why he's here, why he has to take his time with Stiles.

As the days moved on, Derek found himself becoming fonder and fonder of the talkative boy. He would happily accept him as a companion, so much so that he's already stopped with random fucks. Stiles is it for him, or atleast for the time being. He was his primary focus. So whenever he had to return Stiles home, he often felt three emotions. The first was sadness. Sadness at not being able to see the boy until the next day. The second was regret. Regret from not initiating any intimate contact with the boy. The third was anger. Anger at the man who would wave at him goodbye at the end of the night as he took Stiles from him. The sheriff caused Stiles so much pain that as each day he grew closer to the boy, he grew more hateful towards his father. But neither John nor Peter could ever know that, or they'd take Stiles from him.

"So how much further?" Stiles asked as they began walking again, trying to look through the dense trees to find any indication they were close.

"Another couple minutes, if we stop stopping."

Stiles let out a soft huff. "Good English there Derek. And your the one that goes to 'real' school."

Derek bit his lip jokingly, staring at the boy as he spoke. "Are we gonna have to stop again so I can kick your ass or?"

"Or." Stiles teased, grinning at Derek as he skipped away from him.

Derek hadn't decided yet how much he wanted to train the boy. In training him he could turn him into a fully submissive companion, but in doing so he would lose Stiles' spark that he has grown fond of. But that spark would also make him challenge Derek's authority, probably choosing to fight him rather than submit fully. He needed to find a balance, and it would all start once he showed the boy who was really in control.

"I see it!" Derek looked to find an ecstatic Stiles jumping up and down further ahead. "Hurry Derek!"

When they both got to the lake they stared at the large body of water in amazement. It wasn't one of those shallow ones littered with trash. Or one of those thin ones that ran into the sea. No, this was a large circular one, surrounded by woods that isolated it from the rest of the world. It was too deep into the forest for the average person to find, and it wasn't on any of the maps. It was completely theirs for the day.

"Now what?" Stiles asked, hands on his hips already bored.

"We swim." He smirked as he took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. "Well?"

Stiles still got distracted every time Derek removed his shirt, still not used to his bulging muscles and eight pack. But once he was able to close his mouth and snap out of his daze, he looked at the man with confusion.

"You're kidding right?" The water must be freezing, there was no way Stiles could go anywhere near it. "I didn't even bring a swim suit."

Derek had the perfect answer for that. He removed his shoes, tucking his socks into them, before undoing his jeans and tugging them down, underwear going with them. "We don't need any." The smirk was brought on by the stunned look on Stiles' face as he stared at Derek's naked body. "Hurry up Stiles, it's cold."

Stiles huffed, forcing himself to clear his throat. "It's gonna be even colder in there." He motioned towards the lake, forbidding his eyes to go lower than Derek's nose.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He said with a wink.

"Derek, I seriously can't." For three reasons. One, it was cold. Two, his body was laughable compared to Derek's. And three, he didn't know how to swim. Sure he'd seen it in movies and it looked easy enough, but then how come people drown?

"Stiles. We walked the entire way out here for this." Derek said approaching the boy. "Now either strip, or I'll throw you in fully clothed."

Stiles' heart began to race, he knows Derek would do it. He needed to he honest with him. "I can't swim. Or at least, I've never tried." For some reason Stiles felt embarrassed admitting it, looking down to the dirt ground were they stood.

Derek closed the distance between the two, forcing Stiles to look up to him. "I'll teach you. It's really not that hard." He lowered his hand until it was firmly grasping the bottom of Stiles' top, pulling it up his head. "Nice." He commented, hands slowly grazing his chest and stomach as they lowered to his pants. As he unbuttoned them, he could see the slight hesitation on Stiles' face. But he continued, if Stiles wanted him to stop, he'd say. "Take off your shoes." Stiles nodded and kicked them off, hands going to his trousers but Derek batted them away. He gave the stunned boy a wink before removing the trousers himself. And if he was glad to see a hard Stiles, with a wet patch of precum in his underwear, who could blame him?

"I-" Stiles started, wanting to explain away his embarrassment. But Derek cut him off, finger hooking in his underwear's waistband.

"It's fine, human nature." He commented casually, disinterest in the boys words at the moment, focusing more on each bit of flesh that was revealed as he lowered his underwear. It was hairless, warm and the start of something great. So without hesitation, he pulled them down fully, allowing Stiles' hard member to spring out. It was tiny compared to his own, but more delicious looking than he could ever have imagined. "Told you I'd stare." He said with a wink, turning from the boy and making his way to the lake.

Stiles was frozen in place for three reasons. One, Derek had just stripped him naked. Two, Derek had just hinted that he liked what he saw. And three, Derek walked away with a raging boner. Did Stiles do that?

"Hurry up and kick those off." Derek called over his shoulder and as he stood at the edge of the lake waiting for him.

It was a struggle, the jeans refusing to cooperate as he fought to get them around his ankles. It took a moment and a couple of chuckles from Derek before he removed the rest of his clothes, and made his way, albeit slightly hesitant, towards Derek.

"Ok. Plan of action." Derek said throwing his arm around Stiles, pulling him in closer to him. Their thighs pressed together, causing Stiles to shiver at the heat exchange, realising just how cold it was. "We get in fast, dunk our heads and then cuddle in close." He looked down at the boy, "For heat obviously." He said with a wink, drawing Stiles' attention to what that closeness might lead to. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as Derek was already pulling him towards the lake. "Ready?"

Once their feet hit the water, Derek took off, tugging Stiles along with him. The boy almost lost balance a couple times, gripping onto Derek for support as they made their way out. Eventually Stiles feet no longer hit the ground, submerging him in water. He was there for no longer than a second before he felt large hands wrap around him and pull him up.

Stiles coughed and gasped for air, as he rubbed at his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around an equally wet Derek. So there they floated, bodies pressed firmly together, Stiles with his arms around Derek's neck, and Derek's arms around Stiles' waist. He could feel the heat exchange from all parts of their connected bodies, including their groins.

"See wasn't so bad?" Derek laughed, as both of their breathing began to speed up.

"Your kidding right. It's free-zing." He stuttered out, grabbing firmer onto Derek for both support and heat.

"Yeah but look," Derek said, staring deep into Stiles' eyes. "You finally got me out of my pants." He said with a wink.

Derek was right, Derek was very much out of his pants, as was Stiles. Their two hard cocks poking into one another made sure each boy knew that. So Stiles forced a laugh, as he tried to think about something else. His heart was racing so fast he could hear it in his ears.

"Hey, it's ok." Derek said, hand lifting to Stiles face to reassure him. "Stiles?" The boy just hummed in response. "I'm asking now." Stiles raised his eyebrow in confusion at the boys words, he had no idea what he was talking about. Derek just stared down towards Stiles' lips as he licked his own. "Can I kiss you?"

Derek could feel Stiles' heart hammering in his chest they were so close. He felt himself being pulled closer to Stiles' mouth, just begging to be kissed. But he needed verbal confirmation, that's how this works.

Stiles struggled to form words, his mouth went dry and his throat clamped shut. Derek was about to kiss him if Stiles let him. At that moment he didn't think about his father, or his rules. There was only Derek. There was only his lips, his heat and his dark, dampened head of hair that Stiles wanted to grab hold of and never let go. So as he licked his own lips, and cleared his throat, he nodded.

"Yes."

-/-/-/-

As Stiles crushed his and Derek's mouths together, in a flurry of teeth, tongue and spit, shutting out the entire world around them for hours, they were safe.

As John drove to work, rubbing at his now flaccid penis, thinking were Stiles might have been, he was safe.

But that was all about to change, as a man from their past boarded a plane, with the Sheriff's boy on his mind. "Enjoy your visit to California. Adiós." The man grinned at the crew member, as he made his way towards his seat. "I plan on it."


	4. Picture This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up no later than a week. Enjoy :)

"So Derek told me how they kissed for the first time yesterday."

They had previously been focused on Isaac, and how he was fingering himself whilst sucking Rafael when Peter spoke up.

"They did?" John was shocked, Stiles acted no different. There were no signs that anything had happened. His little boy had learnt how to hide things from him, that realisation hurt more than the idea of Stiles being with another man.

"Indeed," Peter nodded, "apparently he was very eager. And I have to say, it's where they did it that impressed me."

"Where?" Lahey asked, excitement building up within him at the idea of Stiles finally being ready to get fucked.

"In a lake out in the preserve. The boys were skinny dipping." Peter hummed.

The other men at the table broke out into laughter, passing comments on how they'd love to see it and how charming Derek must have been to convince Stiles to do it. But John just looked distant, like he was reconsidering the plan.

"Now John, this is what we wanted remember?" Peter said, he wasn't going to let the man back out.

"I know I know." He sighed, rubbing his hands up his face. "It's just hard to hear. It would be different if I was there, or even if Stiles talked to me about it. But I had no idea."

"John just let it run its course." Rafael said, placing his hand on Johns shoulder. "It's working. You'll have Stiles back to normal in no time." He gave a smile before turning back to Isaac, brushing away his curls to look at the boys watering eyes. "I'm ready." He whispered, grunting as Isaac swallowed his dick and let him cum down his throat.

"You just need to take your mind off it. How about we go to Animal tonight? Find some cute twink with daddy issues?" Peter suggested.

"Yes! I haven't been there in ages." Lahey added, kicking Isaac under the table to suck him off.

"I dunno. I should get home for Stiles." John said, shrugging the idea off.

"Let Derek keep him out later." Peter offered. "He can take him to a late night movie. We'll be back for midnight at the latest. I'm sure there's something for the boys to watch."

"Maybe." John said, swallowing back a mouth full of beer.

"Well I'm in." Lahey said excitedly.

"Great." Peter said rolling his eyes. Lahey was too distracted by Isaac to notice though.

-/-/-/-

"A comedy or horror?"

Stiles was surprised by how late his father was letting him stay out that night, suggesting he watch one of the later movie showings with Derek at the Beacon Cineplex.

"Well I'm too young for a horror, so comedy I guess."

Derek had almost forgotten Stiles' age, so used to being with the young boy, forgetting how much younger he actually was.

"Fine a comedy. How about," Derek was reading the movie list when he heard his name being called. He turned to find a familiar face, he just couldn't think of where from.

"What are the chances. It's been too long." The boy said. He looked around the same age as Derek, maybe someone from school? "Who's this then?"

Stiles gave a small smile to the guy before Derek replied. "This is Stiles."

"Cool." The guy leaned in closer to Derek, whispering in his ear. "So how about a fuck in the bathroom stalls for old times sake?" He pulled back with a wink towards a confused looking Stiles. When he turned back to Derek his smirking face dropped.

"Fuck off." Derek realised why he hadn't recognised the boy. He was one of the random fucks he had done late at night. He did so many he's forgot most of them, mainly because they weren't worth remembering.

"What?" The boy looked confused and slightly hurt. Derek must've whispered sweet words in his ear about how good he felt and how they should do it again. It wasn't his fault the boy was naive enough to believe it.

"I said, fuck off." He purposely annunciated the last two words. "I'm busy and your not worth it." Sure he was being rude, but so was the guy for thinking he could approach him whilst he was on a date. Well not a date, but he was with Stiles. Stiles was his primary focus.

The boy gave a nod, going back to his circle of friends he was with, all staring daggers at Derek. It wasn't his fault the guy felt the need to show off in front of his friends.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, voice low.

"Some idiot tried to hit on me." Derek said voice filled with vile.

"Oh." The boy sounded slightly sad. "Did you not want to?"

Derek turned to him, faced scrunched in confusion. "Why would I? I'm with you." Derek said it so casually, turning back to read the movie list. It was like second nature for him now to want to spend all his time with Stiles and with him only. He didn't realise how much it must've meant to the boy until he turned back and saw him smiling to himself.

Derek smiled, nudging the boy with a wink. "So how about we just watch a movie that has an empty theatre and make out in the back?" It was said in a whisper so only Stiles could hear. Sure it was risky, but Derek needed to get closer to the boy, prove how important he was to Derek.

-/-/-/-

"Come on! Have fun!" Peter groaned, voice loud to be heard over the music of the club.

They had been there for nearly twenty minutes. Lahey had already disappeared off after some shirtless twink, but Peter refused to leave John until he had someone. Peter probably thought he was being a good friend, but John couldn't help but find him a pain in the ass.

Peter pulled John to the dance floor, purposely bumping him into someone behind him. When John turned to apologise, he was met with a cute tanned boy with a gleaming smile. The boy started to dance up against John, taking Johns hands in his own and moving them towards his ass. It was firm yet supple under Johns grip. So the rest of the night he spent with the boy, grinding up against one another. He didn't know where Peter was, so when the boy asked him to leave, he didn't bother trying to find him in the swarm of sweaty bodies.

"I'm Danny by the way." The boy said as they exited into the open air, away from the blaring music. "You?"

"Noah." John never gave his real name when he was hooking up with someone.

"Well Noah," Danny said, grabbing hold of Johns belt and dragging him deeper into the alley behind a dumpster. "Now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?"

With the boy pinned against the wall, trapped in by Johns body and hidden away from sight by the dumpster, John was more than happy to fuck him senseless. The boy was so ready for it, eyes begging for his cock. Why should he hold back any longer?

"Turn around." Was all John had to say before the boys ass was pressed against his cock, completely naked, discarded underwear wrapped around his ankles. "You really are hungry for it." John didn't give Danny the chance to reply, he was already pushing into him, with only a bit of spit to ease the way.

John was looking forward to a dry fuck. It would give him the slight burn of discomfort that he missed. He used to feel it all the time during lazy hookups when he was younger. But unfortunately, nowadays everyone came prepped. Including this Danny boy. So his dick slid in and out of him with ease, the sounds of skin hitting skin echoed alongside Danny's moans.

John gripped the boys hips as he pounded into him, watching as the boys hands dug into the wall in front of them, trying to hold his body up as his hole was rammed. John could tell he was a natural, no matter how hard John thrusted, Danny just opened up for him, taking it all. He didn't even bothered to tell John to wear a condom, the true sign of a whore.

"Fuck me. Fuck me daddy." Danny moaned. All John could do was groan. He was tired of the cheesy, overused dirty talk. The only ones that did it for him were when younger boys like Stiles and Scott did it. But people like Danny, who did it to make themselves feel hotter, it was just a real mood killer.

So instead, John focused on Stiles. On how stiles used to suck him off. How his tongue would wrap around the head of his cock and tease across the slit. How he would suck him off as John ate his ass. His beautifully tight ass. The one that squeezed his cock so hard it-

And just at the thought of Stiles' ass, just imagining fucking him, made John uncontrollably empty himself into Danny's hole.

"Fuck." Danny said as he breathed deeply against the wall. "You were amazing."

John ignored him. He knew he messed up, he didn't even get the other boy off. Ever since he lost his boy, sex just hasn't been the same. No matter who it was with, Stiles was always at the back of his mind.

"Maybe you could give me your number and we could-" Danny began, but John silenced him with a dismissive wave of his hand. He tucked himself back into his trousers, noticing a white card lying on the floor under his foot. He picked it up and turned it over. "Wait!" Danny hissed, but it was too late.

"You go to the high school." John just sighed, of course he was some underage teenager trying to score free drinks and easy dick. Normally John was turned on by them, fucking them in the back of his cruiser as an incentive to keep their secret anytime he was called out to arrest them for underage drinking. But this time he felt nothing as he handed the card back to Danny.

He then walked away, through the streets and on route home. It was to the house that he knew would be empty, empty until Stiles came home. But even when he did, they probably wouldn't talk. The boy would go straight to bed and once again failing to trust his father with what was going on with the Hale boy.

So as he approached the front door, reaching for his keys and thinking about Stiles, he heard a noise from inside. He stepped back, looking up were he noticed a light shinning from their spare room, well Stiles' new room lately. He often spent nights there, John never drawing attention to it as he worried it would cause Stiles to feel pressured into returning to his old bed, the one they used to share.

He went in, calling up the stairs for his son. No response. So instead he walked up them, two at a time, calling again. No response. As he walked in through the door, expecting to see a sleeping Stiles, figuring it was the only reason he hadn't replied, he saw a man, much larger than his boy.

"Took you long enough." His gruff voice carrying across the room as he turned.

"Ennis." John said as if the word itself made him sick. "What are you doing here?" His gun was locked away in the safe, he wouldn't get to it in time if it came to that.

"Apart from adding breaking and entering into the sheriffs house to my long list of potential convictions?" Ennis said casually. "Just thought I'd drop in to see an old friend."

"Well you've seen, now go." He warned. Having someone like Ennis show up could only mean trouble, something he was prepared to deal with at this moment in time.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't talking about you. " Ennis snarled, walking over to the vacant bed, picking up a picture frame. John knew exactly what picture it contained. "He's grew up quite well hasn't he?" Ennis was quirking his eyebrow, trying to tease a reaction from the man.

"Stay away from him Ennis." John wasn't playing, his voice was filled with unspoken threats. He would die before he let Ennis anywhere near his son.

Ennis just laughed, shaking his head before stepping towards John. "I think it's about time I got the other part of my reward. Or do I need to remind you of how I killed your bitch of a wife." His voice spat the final words out.

John tensed his fists, more than ready to fight the man if that's what it came to. Ennis noticed his actions though, breaking out into a smile.

"Now now old man, no need for that. I'm not here to fight you. I'm just here for the rest of my payment and I'll be on my way. I'm sure you have the boy trained enough by now."

John tensed.

"Or maybe not?" Ennis said tilting his head, assessing the man. "I always prefer for my boys to be active participants. But it's not a requirement."

"Ennis I swear, I will kill you if you go anywhere near him." John didn't care if he lost everything and was imprisoned for it, he'd kill the man.

"No you won't. You don't have the stomach for it." Ennis knew he was right. The man in front of him was weak, always leaving the hard lifting to those around him.

"I'll do it for a Stiles." John stepped forward, face inches from Ennis'.

"I'll kill you." Ennis hissed. "Then I'll take your boy back to Mexico with me. Have my way with him till I'm bored. Then, I'll rent him out for extra cash. Some real sick freaks down there would love a go at his pale ass."

That was it, John broke and swung for the man, fist colliding with his face. Ennis stumbled back, giving John another chance to hit him, this time in the stomach. The larger man fell to his knees for a second, before spitting out some blood and tackling the older man against the wall.

"Listen here," he had John pinned by the throat. "I'll have your boy, whether you give him a heads up or not that's up to you. You try and go to the police, I'll expose you for every sick perverted thing you've did to him." Ennis stared at the man, watching as he fought back his tears, gasping for breath. He then stared down at his body, watching as he was barely able to stand from the lack of oxygen. "I could kill you right here and take him." He whispered into his ear. "Just remember that." With a final squeeze he let the man go, dropping him to the floor

John spat, gasping for air. He still felt the pressure on his throat as he lay on the floor. Ennis took the picture frame from the bed, and set it up, directly in front of Johns face. That's when the older man noticed it, the cum smeared glass over Stiles' face. It made him sick to his stomach, forcing him to turn away.

He doesn't know when Ennis left, not able to remember hearing the him leave the room, or him opening the front door. But he knows he has, because when he turned back round, the photo frame was gone. So as he inhaled, he pushed himself back up onto his feet, making his way for the landline in the hall. He needed help protecting Stiles.

-/-/-/-

"How did you enjoy the movie?" Derek asked, admiring the love bite he sucked onto Stiles' neck, only barely visible over the boys collar.

"Was good." His voice was groggy, like he had just woken up. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Was good." This time it squeaked, so he just gave up.

"I'm glad." Derek said with a smirk. "Over too soon if you ask me though."

Stiles blushed, loving how desired Derek made him feel. In the theatre, as the movie played, Derek didn't remove his hands from Stiles' body once. Sure there were times they had to break away from kissing for air, but the older boy refused to lose all form of contact, choosing to rub up his leg or hold his hand. If Derek felt the goosebumps he gave Stiles or the shiver the boy felt every time he grabbed hold of his neck, he didn't mention it.

But Stiles agreed, it was over too soon.

"Maybe we could go somewhere else for a while?" Stiles suggested biting his lip. "If you want like, it's not even midnight yet."

"What did you have in mind?" Derek already agreeing to the idea, he just needed a place private for the two. He wanted to suck harder onto the bruise, making sure it lasted longer. He knew it hadn't started to fade, but in his mind his possessiveness started to kick in, making him believe it had.

"Maybe just the preserve?" Stiles offered as they left the building and made their way through the parking lot. "We sould stay in the car were its warm though. Don't need my lips turning blue like they did at the lake." He acted casually, like it wasn't a big deal if Derek changed his mind. When in reality, if he had, Stiles would've been devastated, not ready to stop kissing the older boy just yet.

"Let's do it." So as they drove in the car, Stiles' hand was firmly cradled by Derek's. His own hands were always clammy around Derek, but the older boy didn't seem to mind. In fact, Derek enjoyed knowing how he affected Stiles' body. The sweaty palms, the shivers, the boners - all making him desire the boy even more.

So when they stopped at the edge of the preserve in an isolated area sheltered by trees and shrubbery, Derek had his and Stiles' seatbelt off in seconds, pulling the boy over to straddle him as he captured his mouth in a breath stealing kiss. They wasted no time introducing tongue into the equation, licking into each other's mouth, chasing each other's taste.

When they first kissed, Stiles was a lot more reserved, allowing Derek to do most of the work. Sure it was nice, but Derek preferred the way it was now. It was like Stiles hungered for his kiss, always demanding more from him, chasing his tongue like it was his to own. And although Stiles' kisses were aggressive and controlling, not for one moment did Derek feel like he'd lost power over the boy, knowing at any second he could cause the boy to melt in his arms.

He started to make his way down from the boys lips, kissing his way to the bruise that was barely made visible by the moonlight shining in through the windows. He sucked and licked at the area, drawing moans from Stiles. He worked his hands up to Stiles' buttons, undoing he first couple for better access to the darkened flesh. Stiles didn't seem to mind, too lost in the feeling of Derek's mouth on his tender flesh.

As he sucked on the area, he noticed how the moonlight caught the exposed skin beneath Stiles' half unbuttoned shirt. He pushed the fabric away as he started to kiss at the boys chest, without thinking moving to capture one of his nipples between his teeth and sucking.

"Derek." Stiles moaned, louder than Derek was expecting. He knew it was a mixture of shock and pleasure, but it encouraged him to continue.

As he sucked, Stiles' hands clamped down on his head, forbidding him to leave the sensitive area. It was when Stiles ground down onto his crotch, that Derek involved his own hands in the equation. He grabbed hold of Stiles' hips, gripping firmly as he pushed the boy down to meet his own shallow thrusts upwards.

Stiles was really gone, making all sorts of incomprehensible noises. But Derek knew not to stop, this was the most open Stiles had been with him, he wasn't going to lose this opportunity just to tease the boy on the noises that were actually driving Derek crazy with want.

He decided he needed more, Stiles was more than willing, there was no reason to hold back. So he moved one hand from Stiles' hip, dragging it slowly to the boys crotch. He immediately took hold of the boys hard shaft, squeezing it.

"Oh my god." Stiles shivered, pulling away from Derek's hand before grinding back into it.

He removed his mouth from Stiles' nipple, recapturing the boys mouth as he undid his trousers. With a busy mouth, Stiles was less likely to voice any hesitation or tell him to stop. But when his cock sprang out, Stiles seemed to tense for a minute, Derek reassuring him with soft kisses before he spat on his hand and rubbed softly at the boys cock. Another shiver ran through the boys body before he captured Derek's mouth again in an unforgiving kiss.

With each slow jerk he gave the boys tiny cock (he loved how much smaller he was to his own) he pressed his own up towards his ass, seeking friction. It was when Stiles started to push back down on his own that Derek began to share his own moans into the kiss.

They both sped up after a while, jacking Stiles off faster as he ground against Derek's clothed dick. They were chasing their orgasms, neither focusing on anything else. Their kisses became sloppy as a result, lips and chins covered in spit as they moaned and groaned against one another.

Derek recoated his hand in spit a total of three times. He would've made the boy cum sooner, but before he lost control, he tried to drag it out as long as he could. He gave up once he felt his own orgasm brewing.

When he felt the pressure on top of him still, cock twitching in his hand, he felt and heard Stiles' orgasm, his cum coating his hand and shirt. He made sure to thrust hard and fast into the boy as he came, reaching his own orgasm and cuming in his pants.

They rested their foreheads against one another's, sharing shaky breaths as they came down from their high. It took a minute, but Stiles started to tuck himself away, looking down at the mess he made.

"Sorry, I don't have any tissues."

Derek smirked, perfect opportunity. "We don't need one." He said raising his hand to the boys mouth. "Lick." He ordered, eyes darkening, but the lower half of his mouth still remaining with a smile.

Stiles was still for a moment, making Derek hesitate, panicking that he went too far too soon. He should've known better though, as seconds later Stiles was sucking on his fingers with hunger, licking every inch of his hand to clean it of cum. When he finished, the smile plastered on the boys face was so pure and innocent, something that only youth could allow someone to do after committing an act so slutty.

"Oh my god, you!" Stiles exclaimed suddenly, hands rushing to take hold of Derek's cock through his trousers. The boy looked saddened to find it soft, not realising Derek had already came.

"It's fine Stiles. I finished as well." Derek chuckled at the boys shocked expression. "Your ass was amazing." He said, grinding up again for emphasis.

"Ok. Good." Stiles breathed out, raising himself off the older boy, back onto the passenger side of the car. It wasn't graceful though, he lost his footing on the way over, almost smacking his head off the car window.

Derek didn't notice however, too focused on the weight he missed, the space Stiles heated now running cold. Especially his crotch, as the cum cooled and made it uncomfortable to move. But he didn't regret a thing. Well that's not true, he regretted not tasting the boys cum for himself. But that could saved for another day, he would make sure of it.

Derek decided to check his phone for the time to find out if they had to leave, when he noticed a suspicious text from Peter.

PETER: Take Stiles home with you. Will explain later.

Derek's first assumption was that it was all another part of the plan, allowing Derek to take Stiles home and ravish him throughout the night. However, he knew he couldn't just take Stiles, the boy would have too many reservations because of his dad. So he showed him the text, hoping that confirmation from an adult would be enough assurance for the boy.

Stiles looked at the text, confused. He took out his own phone, one given to him once he was allowed to start spending time with Derek, and noticed a text from his dad.

DAD: Spend the night at Derek's. I'll explain later. Love you xx

"Do you think somethings happened?" Stiles looked worried, face visibly paler than Derek has ever seen it. There was no doubt the boy loved his dad, the thought of something wrong with him bringing the boy to such sadness. But Derek had to distract him, he couldn't let this act ruin their night.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just letting us have a sleepover." He added a wink before turning on the radio.

By halfway through their journey Derek had convinced Stiles to relax, something he would live to regret. As once the boy returned to his normal, energetic self, he started to sing at the top of his lungs to songs that played on the radio. Taylor Swift. Meghan Trainor. You name it, Stiles knew all the words and didn't shy away from the high notes either. It was definitely a side he never thought he'd see from a boy that once refused to make eye contact with him.

When they pulled up outside the Hale house, the first time Stiles ever visiting, the boy took his time looking round him, taking in everything. He watched how the trees shook from the late night breeze. He watched how the outside porch light flickered. He even watched how the bugs were electrified by the bug zapper hanging above the porch steps.

"Your house is amazing." Stiles commented in awe, mesmerised by the sheer size of it and the amount of private land they drove through just to get there.

"Yeah, it works." Derek joked, unlocking the front door and playfully pulling the boy inside as he got distracted by yet another thing.

"Wow." Stiles shouldn't have been surprised by how big the house was on the inside, each high ceiling coming with its own chandelier. He could only see into three rooms - living room, dining room and the main entrance where he stood. It held a huge staircase facing the front door, that parted in the middle to create two separate sets of stairs half way, leading in opposite directions.

"Come on, let's watch a movie." Derek suggested, leading the way through his house which was really a maze in disguise.

Now, Stiles' crummy flatscreen was no match for the home cinema Derek had. A large room containing a screen the height and width of the entire back wall, situated in front of a collection of fancy leather recliner chairs. They can with cup holders and everything. The Hales definitely had wealth, like Richie Rich wealth.

"Take a seat." Derek instructed, allowing Stiles to sit down first before occupying the chair beside him. He then reached for a large tablet, which controlled the screen. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

"That's your remote?" Stiles exclaimed, it was the size of his dad's laptop. But with a raised eyebrow being Derek's only response, he focused on selecting a movie instead.

After plenty of deliberation, Stiles had finally convinced Derek he was mature enough to watch a horror movie, so they stuck on Oculus. Derek really only put up a fight to tease the boy on his age. He was happy enough to watch a horror, hoping by the end of it he'd have a scared Stiles in his lap.

While the boy wasn't necessarily scared, he did get bored pretty fast, fidgeting with the chair, rather than focusing on the movie. Eventually Derek had enough, reaching for the boy and pulling him onto his knee, stilling him. At first it was just so he could watch the movie in peace, but as he started to notice the boy staring at him every so often, he gave up, choosing to focus on something a little more interesting.

So he pulled the boy into a kiss, giving each of them exactly what they wanted. Their tongues crashed against each other as their hands roamed one another's body. They shared breaths and moans, grinding into each other after Derek forcefully repositioned Stiles so that he was straddling the older boy. They were both aching in their trousers, needing relief. Derek wanted to take their relationship a step further, now that they had the privacy his house provided. So he broke away from the kiss, much to Stiles' protest.

"It's getting late." It was well after 1am. "We should continue this upstairs incase Peter comes home." Stiles nodded, already jumping up from the boys lap and making his way towards the door, holding Derek's hand. He stopped however when he noticed a familiar shirt rolled up on one of the chairs at the back. He went over to pick it up, hands feeling how it was covered in a crusty texture. When he turned to Derek, he noticed how the boy was blushing.

"My shirt?" Was all Stiles had to say before putting two and two together.

"What can I say, this room is best for watching porn. And that," he pointed to the shirt, "happened after the day we kissed in the lake. Just couldn't get you out of my head." Derek's voice turned seductive as he pushed Stiles against the wall, recapturing his mouth. He moved down to the boys neck shortly after, sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh.

He immediately pressed his entire body against Stiles', covering the boy. He left no room for Stiles to move, helpless to Derek's assault on his neck. So as he bit down, bruising the younger boy, he felt both their growing erections press out against one another.

"Yeah, oh-k, we s-oud go ups-airs." Stiles could barely get his words out, Derek causing his limbs to feel weak as he melted into his touch. He's never felt so affected by one person in his entire life, not knowing how much longer he could resist the boys charms. It was as if Derek knew his body inside out, how to make it twitch and crumble on his demand. He trusted the boy more than ever at times like this, leading him to accepting what else he wanted to happen that night, trusting that Derek would take care of him.

A reluctant Derek pulled away, only with the promise in mind that they could continue once they reached his room. So they took off again with haste, forgoing picking up the shirt that had fallen from Stiles' grasp. But as they were about to climb the stairs, Stiles stopped, turning to Derek and stilling him.

"Could I shower first?" Stiles asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Sure." It came out as a breath. If Stiles was showering for the reason Derek thinks he is, then their night was about to get a whole lot more interesting. "Up there, second door on your right. I'll be down here, watching TV in the living room." They shared a nod, Derek stealing a quick kiss before letting Stiles run up the stairs and disappearing out of sight.

As the older boy relaxed on the sofa, randomly flicking through channels, he debated having a quick jerk off session. It would help prevent him from cuming too soon if him and Stiles did have sex that night. He wanted it to be good for the boy, but if he got too worked up, he couldn't promise he'd be able to stop himself from finishing early.

Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of his hands as the front door slammed open, John and Peter hastily entering.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Derek demanded, eyes darted to the stairs hoping Stiles hadn't heard their entrance. He knows he told Stiles that Peter might show up, but he didn't actually mean it. It was just to get him upstairs without him feeling pressured. Why would his uncle interrupt them?

"Where's Stiles?" John asked, ignoring Derek's question. He looked freaked out, breathing erratically as he stared at Derek for his answer.

"Upstairs in the shower." He motioned towards the stairs. Both men gave Derek a questionable look, the younger boy knowing what they were assuming. "Nothing happened. Well not yet anyways. Get out of here." Derek said, shooing them away with his voice in a hushed tone even though he knew Stiles wouldn't be able to hear him over the shower spray.

"We can't. We need to protect Stiles." John said, hands dragging across his face. It was then Derek noticed the gun holstered to the mans hip.

"What's going on?" Derek looked between both men, pulse beginning to speed up as he saw the nervous look they exchanged between one another.

"A man from Johns past has resurfaced." Peter began. He was going to be as vague as possible, but Derek needed to know the seriousness of the situation. "He's here for Stiles."

"What does he want with Stiles?" Derek didn't like the look on Johns face, he looked like he was about to throw up. The boy couldn't help but automatically assume John was at fault for whatever was going on, ready to throw the first stone if need be.

"Let's just say, his intentions are dangerous but we won't let him anywhere near Stiles." Peter made it clear to Derek through his eyes that he was not to ask any further questions. And although Derek wanted to, almost feeling like he had the right to know, he refrained. John looked like he would crumble any second, and he didn't want Stiles to see that.

The three stared at one another in silence, each having an internal crisis. Derek, worried about Stiles, not knowing how to protect him. John, afraid of the Unknown, like where Ennis was at that moment and what he would do if he got his hands on Stiles. And Peter, nervous that their entire group would be affected by Ennis, promising to find him and remove him before he causes anymore problems.

So as they waited for Stiles to finish, glad to know he was safe, they each took a seat on the large sofa. Peter choosing to look out the window, Derek resting his head on his hands, and John, staring at the unlit fireplace in front of him. His eyes scanned the seared logs, travelling up until they reached the mantlepiece. His eyes trailed across the ornaments resting on top of it, the oddly shaped vase, the expensive looking clock and a weirdly positioned photo frame, that looked out of place.

John rose slowly, focusing directly on the photo frame. It was familiar. He approached it, the picture it contained becoming clearer and clearer. It was Stiles. It was the picture frame from earlier.

"Stiles!" John yelled, taking off towards the stairs and rushing towards the room he knew to be the main bathroom of the house. He heard water running from the other side, but that didn't stop him. He reached for the handle, door opening easily. When he entered, the bathroom was empty, only a steam covered mirror giving clue to where his son was.

_'I'll be sure to send pictures.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the upcoming themes include; manipulation, water sports, forced, sexual abuse, physical abuse, Mr Lahey - that speaks for itself, extremely young, grooming.
> 
> There are also multiple other young/old pairings that are introduced. There will be four of them in total. 
> 
> I personally think I have afforded the characters, well some, too much emotion, therefore undermining the true darkness of their actions. But maybe that's me just being critical of my own work.


End file.
